In Need of a Mate
by Cicera
Summary: Inuyasha's blood takes over him every spring, every mating season. Only the strongest priestesses and priests are rounded up to place a barrier around him and Kagome is one of them. However, she does more than subdue his demon blood.
1. The Summon

**In Need of a Mate**

* * *

So this story is inspired by one I read a long long time ago but unfortunately it was never finished T_T so this is my way of tweaking the story to my liking and finishing it. So bear with me.

This is also the first time (and hopefully not the last) you will see me wrecking havoc in the Sengoku Jidai. I really hope you enjoy this. R&R!

_ Inuyasha's blood takes over him every spring, every mating season. Only the strongest priestesses and priests are rounded up to place a barrier around him and Kagome is one of them. However, she does more than subdue his demon blood._

* * *

**Chapter One- The Summon  
**

* * *

"But I don't want to go!" Kagome yelled, completely frustrated with the events of the morning.

Kagome was a priestess training under the care of an older woman named Kaede. She had been with her for so long that Kagome felt as if the woman was her mother. After all, her own mother and father had died a long time ago leaving her orphaned. As a result, Kaede who had sensed the spiritual energy inside, Kagome began to train her and help her to harness these powers. They were after all living in dangerous times.

Kaede and Kagome had moved to another village where youkai slayers resided and protected its people. Kagome having been so young at the time became friends with an equally talented young girl named Sango, whose areas of expertise would be in youkai slaying. They had both learned to trust each other and fight together. Kagome's purifying energies came in handy during battle and Sango learned to protect and rely on her companion.

"Kagome, listen to what he's saying, you're not the only one going" her friend Sango replied as she dropped her weapon the Hiraikotsu to the ground. She had just finished training when she heard the sound of shouting, and Kagome's voice distinctly over others.

"Sango! I don't care how many other priestesses are being _summoned_ to this stupid castle! I'm not a horse!" Kagome stomped her foot for emphasis. Kagome's anger had been rising and was to the point that her face was flushed. She folded her arms in her priestess robes and pointed her nose in the other direction, clearly fuming.

Sango looked at the soldiers and the messenger who had obviously travelled for weeks passing the decree around. Nevertheless, Kagome had to be the one to 'decline' to something you just can't say no to.

"Would you excuse us?" Sango asked pushing Kagome away from the group not caring whether they did or not.

"What's your problem?" Kagome hissed at her friend, her expression becoming more dangerous than before.

"My problem?" Sango squeaked out, surprised that her friend was _still_ angry.

"Yes! Why are you taking their side! They are trying to get me to subdue some crazy ass youkai who legend has it killed a priestess in _cold_ blood!" Kagome all but shouted at her friend.

"Kagome! Listen to yourself! You're a priestess, this is what your suppose to do. You're supposed to save the world remember." Sango said to her friend looking in her eyes for understanding. Kagome sighed in frustration.

"Ugh. Not subdue some crazed youkai from killing people." Kagome said throwing her hands up in mock surrender.

"How is it you're more of afraid of this youkai than the countless ones we see in battle?" Sango asked as she watched Kagome sit on a rock.

"They say he killed a very strong priestess, a woman who had been subduing him for years, than one day he attacked her. They said she didn't stand a chance, and no body has any idea how he got through the barrier, even now." Kagome replied, staring off into space, lost deep in her own thoughts.

"Well than we better not waste anymore time, we have to make sure he stays subdued." Sango smiled at Kagome. Kagome had a look of surprise on her face 'til the realization of the words dawned on her.

"Well then I better say bye to Kaede" Kagome said standing to her feet as a look of newfound determination filled her eyes.

* * *

"So how long will it take for us to get there?" Kagome asked one of the soldiers they were travelling with.

Kagome was carrying a full quiver of arrows and her bow, a bow that was infused with spiritual powers itself, which made defeating enemies effortless. Sango who was walking along side Kagome was dressed in her kimono and carried her Hiraikotsu on her back. Kirara, Sango's two tailed neko youkai walked along side her as well, joining her master.

They had left around noon and by amount of supplies the soldiers left the village with they were in for a long journey. The forest was buzzing around them with sounds. Kagome would continually stretch her aura around them trying to sense another youkai in the area. Occasionally she sensed some, but there were no traces of ill intent. She enjoyed the open area and the birds that were chirping around them. It had been along time since she left her village.

"It's a two week journey," The general replied gruffly. "I hope you two can fend for yourselves incase we are attacked. " He said looking at them carefully.

"Hai." Sango replied nodding her head. Kagome looked at Sango and she shrugged her shoulders not knowing what else to say.

"Well someone _sure_ is grumpy." Kagome whispered into her friend's ear.

"I'll say." Sango responded back as they kept on walking.

* * *

They continued walking 'til the sun began to set. They found a small clearing and begun setting up camp for the night. Kagome who had stayed quiet for most of the day let her thoughts consume her for a moment. She couldn't help the feeling that going to this castle was going to change her life, forever. Whether it was good or bad, she didn't know yet.

"Kagome do you feel that?" Sango asked her as she came to sit beside her on the ground.

"Yes, they think we're defenseless." Kagome said closing her eyes as she stuck her bow in the ground. Whispering a few enchantments 'til a barrier erected itself around their campsite. Kagome had learned to channel her energy into an object, helping her to erect more solid barriers that required less meditation on her part.

Shouts of: "Whoa did you see that!?"

"What kind of priestess is she!?"

"That's amazing!" rang out through the campsite as Kagome opened her eyes to looking at the gaping soldiers.

"I take it these guys don't get out much." Sango said stretching her bunched up muscles. Kagome giggled at her friend. Sango relaxed near the base of a tree and Kirara transformed into her larger form resting quietly beside them.

"Will you ladies be eating with us?" One of the soldiers asked standing about 10 feet from where Kagome and Sango were resting against a tree.

"No we're okay, we brought some food from the village with us. Thank you." Kagome replied politely to the soldier.

The soldier returned back to the group and each separate party began their own dinner. As the night carried on Kagome and Sango curled around Kirara in her larger form getting ready to sleep. As they drifted off Kagome's ears tuned into on a particular conversation some of the soldiers were having.

"Every year we go through the same thing, looking for strong priests and priestesses to subdue that youkai, what's the big deal anyways?" One soldier asked.

"I heard it's cause he has no mate, he has to go through it every spring."

"Why?"

"Mating season idiot!"

"Who would mate a youkai?" One shouted

"Let alone a hanyou. These half breeds I tell you. He's probably deform and mutilated!" Another said with an air of mirth surrounding it. The rest of the soldiers laughed at this.

Kagome's insides churned. While she may have feared for her life and safety she did not approve of the way these men made fun of someone who was suffering.

'_It must be painful, being purified, and kept in a barrier for months.'_ Kagome thought to herself turning towards the warmth beneath her. She let out a sigh as she focused on strengthening the barrier that protected them once more, hoping to keep the soldiers conversation out of her mind. Hoping to get some rest before another day of travelling.

* * *

"Excuse me Houshi-sama but Izayoi- sama has requested your presence." A servant girl of no more than 15 years old bowed low to the Monk as she entered his room.

"Very well." A young man answered as he rose from the floor. His robes were of a deep purple as well as his eyes. His hair was in a small ponytail at the nap of his neck and his staff jingled as he followed the girl out of the room.

Miroku had been in the Western Lands for quiet some time now and he had acquired a friend while here. This friend however, was the reason he was here in the first place.

Miroku reached Lady Izayoi's room and knocked.

"Come in." a voice called from the other side of t he doors.

"You requested me Izayoi-sama." Miroku asked, bowing to the lady of the house.

"No need to be so formal Miroku, please come and join me." She responded stretching her arm out towards the pillow across from her.

Miroku looked up at Izayoi and was once again captivated by her beauty. She was a petite woman whose skin was pale and had long ebony flowing hair. Her kimono consisted of several different colored robes, made from the finest silk, showing just how wealthy she was.

"Hai, Izayoi-sama." Miroku still responded formally. He walked towards her and took a seat directly across from her at the small table between them.

"How is Inuyasha?" Izayoi asked not wasting any time on small talk. She took a sip from the teacup that she held in her hands.

"He is," Miroku drawled out reaching for the second cup of tea on the table.

"He is doing better today. But I can't say how long I can keep the barrier up myself as the full moon approaches." Miroku replied closing his eyes in thought.

"There are priestesses and priests coming to the castle within the next three days. Hopefully they will be able to assist you for the next 3 months." She said looking towards the waxing moon that had begun rising steadily into the night sky.

"He strengthens every year. I'm worried he won't find a mate soon. That with each full moon he loses himself more and more." Izayoi added, looking sorrowfully at her hands.

'_And if he doesn't find a mate he'll be lost to his youkai, forever'_ Izayoi thought as her concern for her son increased.

"I'm sure he will find a mate before the next spring my Lady." Miroku responded taking a sip of his tea that had begun to get cold.

He was trying to reassure not only Izayoi but, himself. Inuyasha's blood was stronger than they all had expected. His father was after all the great Inu no Taisho and had successfully passed on his strength as a youkai to his sons.

"For his sake, I hope so" Izayoi responded with a deep sigh.

"Excuse me, Izayoi-sama but I must attend to the barrier and continue with my mediation." Miroku said standing, bowing to her before taking his leave.

"Very well Miroku." Izayoi smiled warmly at his retreating form.

* * *

A week and a half had already gone by and Kagome and Sango were itching for a little action in battle. All that had happened so far were a few bandits that thought they were travelling alone while bathing at a hot spring. Nevertheless Sango had kicked some ass before the soldiers had burst through the clearing. Too bad_ that_ was 3 days ago. They still had 3 more days to travel but it seemed as though the general decided to take a road less travelled. This decreased their chances of battle significantly.

"I'd kill for a bath." Kagome let out as she wiped her forehead of the sweat that had begun to trickle down her face. She wanted to wash her clothes, hair, and body. However they were travelling with men, who didn't seem to care too much about hygiene especially since they were soldiers.

"I agree." Sango replied to her friend as they continued at a steady pace along with the soldiers.

Then Kagome sensed it, the familiar feeling of a youkai pressing against her reiki that had her grasping Sango's hand. Sango sensed it too as this youkai's aura was particularly easier to pick up and was much closer than they thought. Kirara bristled and ran forward in front of her companions transforming to her larger form.

"What is the meaning of this!" The general shouted as he rode his horse over to Kagome and Sango.

"Shh" Sango said as she gripped her weapon and Kagome notched an arrow on her bow. Waiting patiently for the youkai to appear. They were not disappointed as a giant centipede burst through the trees.

"Finally! Something to release this tension!" Sango exclaimed getting her boomerang ready.

The other soldiers were surprised to see the centipede but regarded their general as he shouted at them to ready their weapons and attack. The soldiers released their arrows, as Sango's Hiraikotsu cut through the centipede splitting it in half. This served nothing more than provoking the centipede and as a result it began to spray acid. Kagome who had moved away a small distance fired her arrow releasing her reiki as well. The centipede roared in pain as Kagome's arrow not only pierced, but, purified the youkai's energy, reducing it to nothing but ash.

"Well that was over quick." Sango said sounding disappointed as she caught her Hiraikotsu.

"Too quick." Kagome sighed placing her arrow back around her shoulder. She looked at the soldiers that stood gapping at Kagome and Sango surprised by their strength and tactics.

"You girls are amazing." One soldier surprise evident in his voice. Sango smirked at this. She was happy to relieve some tension from this long journey.

"Well we better keep going." Sango replied grabbing everyone's attention as they once again began to move on. However Kagome lingered at the centipede. She sensed a pull on her reiki. It was almost as if something was pulling on her heartstrings. A call; but she ignored it and turned to walk after the group.

* * *

So what do you guys think?


	2. The Castle and Full Moon

**In Need of a Mate**

* * *

Thank you guys so much for the reviews it literally made my night when I checked my email. I promise I won't disappoint with this next chapter.

To the guest who guessed the story; yes it is _Fate of a Hanyou_ and is definitely worth the read for anyone who is interested. Truly a shame it was never finish. Anyways, on with my story.

_Inuyasha's blood takes over him every spring, every mating season. Only the strongest priestesses and priests are rounded up to place a barrier around him and Kagome is one of them. However, she does more than subdue his demon blood._

* * *

**Chapter Two- The Castle and a Full Moon**

* * *

Kagome was irked.

Scratched that, she was pissed. It was currently day 16 and they didn't seem any closer to the castle or a bath for that matter. Kagome was beginning to think they were lost. Or this general was neglecting to tell them something. The only thing that seemed to keep Kagome's temper in check was Sango and she wasn't holding on to hers so well either.

It also didn't help that as the days wore on she would feel an occasional pull of power within her, much like the first time. Sometimes she hardly noticed them, but other times the feeling consumed her, overwhelmed her, an anguish that ran deep. Kagome knew at once these feelings weren't hers but nevertheless she felt them.

"If we don't get to this castle before night, I'm ditching this stupid search party." Kagome bristled as she walked along side Sango. Clutching her bow 'til her knuckles were white. The atmosphere was becoming as hostile as she was.

"Right behind you. We could find this castle in a day." Sango said narrowing her eyes at the back of the general's head as he laughed at a joke someone must have told.

"How about we do just that." Kagome suggested, slowing down her pace so they began to fall back. The soldiers barely noticed what the girls did anymore. Sango looked at her friend with a knowing smile. They had slowed their pace to the point the soldiers were about 200 feet away from them and in the moment of total oblivion Kirara transformed and took off with Kagome and Sango on her back.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" The general shouted up at them, Kirara's flight having finally caught their attention. Kagome rolled her eyes and Sango scoffed at the man's utter stupidity.

"The castle," and Kagome and Sango flew higher and farther away from the soldiers. They enjoyed a moment of silence in the peaceful air before Kagome drew Sango's attention.

"Did you hear what they were talking about last night?" Kagome asked, her worry present in her tone.

"I did. I wonder if what they're saying is true? Or if they really mean it?"

_**Flashback**_

"_These youkai are reckless. Why don't they just kill the damn thing?" _

"_His father is some sort of ruler, I think."_

"_Rumor has it he's a giant dog and he mated with a human that was his mistress."_

"_Freaks, I tell you. Just plain wrong."_

"_Half breeds are freaks of nature. It doesn't deserve to live."_

"_Good thing its not free and killing people." _

_Kagome listened in on the soldiers' discussion pretending to be asleep. Every night it was always the same. They would start talking about women, their villages, their children, and the conversation would always led back to the hanyou. Tonight it was no different. The problem for Kagome was that each night she felt sick to her stomach every time they called him a half-breed or said he didn't deserve to live._

_Her thoughts brought her to a place where he was accepted._

'_He's obviously here for a reason, why does he deserve to die just because he's different?'_

_But every time she asked herself this question that she had no answer. It was hard living in a time where you were ostracized for being a little different. These thoughts plagued her mind every time she tried to sleep._

_**End Flashback**_

"I wonder why he hasn't been able to find a mate yet?" Kagome wondered out loud.

"Don't tell me you've changed your mind about this "crazed youkai" as I recall you saying." Sango asked lightly mocking her friend.

"Hey! I was upset about that stupid summon! So annoying." Kagome huffed out. Sango laughed at this, glad to see her friend was still the same.

"But seriously Sango what do you think?" Kagome asked redirecting back to their original topic.

"I think that there is something fishy going on. It doesn't make sense that this youkai hasn't found his mate yet. And if the rumors are true he should have found one a long time ago considering he's a diayoukai." Sango said and Kagome gasped.

"Then why hasn't he found a mate if he's so powerful?"

"No idea. But we'll find out soon enough, because I think that's the castle, there!" Sango said pointing towards a darker cleared area among the trees. A little while later they landed just outside the castle grounds and proceeded their way to the entrance.

"State your business." One of the solders asked, Kagome and Sango looked at each other with worry.

"I'm a priestess," Kagome answered firmly. "And I've been summoned to the castle in regards to the barrier."

"And you woman?" The other soldier asked looked at Sango with suspicion.

"I'm a taijiya and protector of this priestess."

"Lets go." The first soldier said turning towards the doors as they opened leading them inside. The other soldier followed behind Kagome and Sango, and Kagome noticed two other soldiers take the posts outside the castle.

The castle was large; there were several gardens and koi ponds all around. The building itself seemed comprised of several different ones that were connected by the main one. From what Kagome could tell that's where the soldiers were taking them. She also took notice of the shrine that was one the grounds.

'_That's probably where the other priestesses meditate.'_ Kagome thought ruefully to herself.

They entered the main building and there sitting in a chair was one of the most beautiful beings Kagome had ever seen in her life. His hair was sliver and was held high in a ponytail. His bangs were unruly and his eyebrows helped to frame his golden eyes and strong facial features. His armor and clothing were plentiful and made from the finest materials. The air around him was of regal authority with a hint of recklessness.

'_Is he really a youkai?'_ Kagome thought captivated by his beauty.

"Enter priestess, we've been expecting you." The youkai called, standing with supremacy as Kagome and Sango walked closer to him.

'_What have I gotten myself into?'_

* * *

"Kagome, do you feel that?" Sango whispered quietly.

"Yes. _That_ aura is stronger than I expected." Kagome answered in a hushed tone. Her eyes glanced around the room they had been staying in since they arrived at the castle. There wasn't much in it, except for a couple widows, a sliding door, and two futons. The servants attended to everything that Kagome and Sango needed and Lord Inu no Taisho was very accommodating.

The only thing Kagome had seen since she got here three days ago was the shrine and this room. Well unless you included the hallways and gardens; that was still nothing. Besides meeting the other priestesses and to her surprise a few priests she hadn't met anyone else. The only thing that had changed was that each night she felt an even stronger pull on her energy. Tonight was the full moon, and she felt it so often her curiosity heightened as to why.

'_Mate.'_ The word rang through her mind in such a hushed guttural _husky_ whisper that Kagome's eyes opened a fraction wider than they had been before. Her body felt suddenly more alive as if someone had switched all her senses on high.

This castle gave strange a whole new meaning.

"I'm gonna go outside for a bit." Kagome said standing up and walking towards the door. Leaving a confused Sango in her wake.

"Mm okay, just be careful."

'_I need to figure out this feeling. Its overwhelming and honestly distracting.'_ Kagome thought to herself as she walked among the garden.

"Its almost as if someone is calling out to me."

"Excuse me." A voice came from a darkened corner of the garden.

Kagome turned as she heard a voice, her heart pounding in her chest.

"Forgive me if I startled you." A man with staff said appearing out of the darkness. He had short hair kept in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. He was dressed in dark purple robes, the ones a monk would wear. His eyes were purple and had a small hint of mischief behind them.

"No its okay. I was just distracted." Kagome said waving off handedly at the man. "Who are you exactly?"

"My name is Miroku. I am the head priest at this castle." Miroku said walking closer to Kagome until he was 2 feet in front of her.

"Kagome." She squeaked out as her personal space was being infiltrated.

"I was also wondering," Miroku said grabbing her hand in his, raising it to his face.

"Uh" Kagome said bewildered by the man's behavior.

"If you would do me the honor of bearing my children?" Miroku asked with complete seriousness in his gaze.

"You lech!" Kagome screamed as she slapped him with a resounding echo that had Sango running out into the garden.

"Kagome! What's going on!?" Sango rushed, as she glanced at the monk on the ground, a glowing red handprint on his face.

"This pervert!" Kagome yelled pointing at Miroku who was still on the ground. "Just asked me to have his kids!"

"What!" Sango yelled aghast at the behavior. "You creep!" She directed at him, dropping a good-sized rock on his head.

Miroku who miraculously recovered at the presence Sango stood and bowed low and responded.

"You misunderstand, I was only asking out of habit!"

"Whatever you lech, that's no way to treat a lady!" Sango said knocking him upside the head.

"Forgive me!" Miroku interrupted waving his hands widely in front of him. "But I merely wanted a conversation with someone who has such great spiritual powers."

"Huh?" Kagome and Sango both responded looking at Miroku with wide eyes.

"You can feel my spiritual aura?"

"Yes it is quiet strong, especially for someone so young."

"I don't care!" Sango shouted. "Just who do you think you are anyways? Asking almost every woman you meet to bear your children!"

"Forgive me." Miroku responded clasping her hands in his and closing his eyes. "Would you bear my children?" He asked opening his eyes to look at her with total earnest.

"Oi! Spare me you lecher!" Sango said with irate giving him one good punch and Miroku went down. Despite that Sango couldn't help the blush that stained her cheeks.

Suddenly the atmosphere changed as all three of them felt a strong pulse of energy.

"What was that?" Kagome asked, gripping her chest, not from the pulse but from the pull of energy she felt on the inside as well.

"That is Inuyasha's youkai." Miroku said looking in the direction of a faraway building.

"Is he the reason-"

"Why you're here? Yes."

"I think I feel him calling me." Kagome said not realizing she said it out loud.

"What!?" Miroku and Sango both gasped at her statement.

"You must never go near his barrier." Miroku said firmly with no room for argument.

Kagome looked at him and nodded realizing in that moment she would not be getting a reason.

"Now if you would excuse me, I must attend to the barrier." Miroku said swiftly walking away from Sango and Kagome. They watched him disappear into the darkness. They stood under the gleaming radiance of the moon in the garden.

"Kagome," Sango said looking off into the garden. "What did you mean you could feel him calling you?"

"I can feel this pressure on my soul. At first I didn't understand and we were much further away from the castle I didn't see the connection. But just now, when I felt his aura pulse, I felt the pull on my energy."

Sango turned to look at her friend in the eye, trying to understand what she was saying to her.

"I don't know what it means, but I don't think its mere coincidence that I'm here Sango." Kagome finished and began walking towards their room.

"Kagome." Sango said reaching out to stop her friend. "Be careful." Kagome gave a curt nod and Sango smiled.

* * *

'_Is it possible that, that priestess…'_ Miroku mused to himself as he sat in the shrine trying to clear his mind. The incense drifted slowly up around him creating a hazy scented fog around the room. His staff rested by his side.

Miroku had been attending to Inuyasha for years, ever since Inu no Taisho requested his help. It had been difficult the first spring, but once Miroku understand the power that had once subdued Inuyasha in the past, he was able to build a barrier on that energy. However, Miroku realized he would need more spiritual energy to keep the barrier at such strength all season long. As of late it was becoming unstable and Miroku had a suspicion it had something to do with that priestess he met tonight. She had said something that interested him; the remark about Inuyasha calling out to her.

'_That would only be possible if she was his mate. But she's a priestess.'_ Miroku frowned at this; his thoughts were beginning to show on his face.

'_It could be possible…maybe I'll observe her more.'_

* * *

"_**Mate.**__" _ Came a guttural voice. The owner of the voice was restrained in a barrier that caused him the most pain to even lift his head. It didn't help that the rope that tied him down would drain his youkai.

Inuyasha was kept in a building away from the castle, closer to the base of the mountain. It was kept hidden well in the forest, to reduce the number of stragglers who would come across it. Inuyasha would do anything to find his mate and nothing or no one for that matter would interfere.

"_**So close. But so far.**__" _ His voice struggled out.

"What are you murmuring about, half-breed," A voice came. The owner of this voice was dressed in silk and armor. His hair fell straight down past his waist and his face and hands carried markings of his heritage. His eyes were also gold but lacked the warmth his father's did.

"You are absolutely pathetic." His eyes softened momentarily as his brother snapped his jaw at him angrily. "But this barrier will do you no good."

Sesshomaru understood his brother's need very well; the only difference was he was able to control his blood. He could see the evidence of his youkai. Inuyasha's had blood red eyes and turquoise irises; there were jagged stripes that adorned his face. Even his hair was wilder and his senses were heightened considerably. He wouldn't feel pain if it wasn't for the purified barrier that didn't let anyone in or out. Sesshomaru had been able to find his mate years before, but his brother…to keep him from doing unnecessary damage had been reduced to this. A lust filled mindless youkai that was shaming their name.

"This Sesshomaru grows tired of these spiritualists." He narrowed his eyes at his brother. "I will find your mate."

Sesshomaru heard his brother's growl of approval at this.

"You will not die Inuyasha." He finished and walked away.


	3. The New Moon Part 1

**In Need of a Mate**

* * *

XD you guys are gonna hate me, there's no lemon in this chapter, BUT I have finally brought our beloved characters together. For those who are wondering this won't be a long story but not too short either. Thanks for the reviews they actually make me want to write more and all. Welp I hope you enjoy this next chapter, I'm gonna stop rambling now!

_Inuyasha's blood takes over him every spring, every mating season. Only the strongest priestesses and priests are rounded up to place a barrier around him and Kagome is one of them. However, she does more than subdue his demon blood._

* * *

**Chapter Three- The New Moon Part 1**

* * *

"Sango! I'm bored." Kagome whined pulling at her friend's arm shaking her body. Sango jerked her arm away narrowing her eyes at Kagome.

"What and I'm not? I sit in this room while you go meditating to a stick. And! I refuse to go outside 'cause that means running into that pervert." She replied disdainfully. Kagome's eyebrow quirked at this response and she grinned mischievously at Sango.

"What?" Sango asked wide-eyed.

"You like him."

"Do not!"

Kagome looked at Sango with a disbelieving look.

"Right, sure you don't. You never liked any other guys in the village and you had no problem facing them, despite their attraction to you. But I think this monk has you smitten." Kagome replied staring directly at Sango, who proceeded to impersonate a fish.

"Well I'm gonna go to the hot spring, cause well you know a girl's gotta stay clean." And Kagome left a sputtering Sango in her wake.

'_I think Miroku is exactly what Sango needs.'_ She giggled quietly to herself as she left the castle and wondered aimlessly in the direction of the hot spring.

It wasn't hard getting out of the castle; the guards usually minded their own business when it came to her and the other priestesses.

Kagome found the hot spring about a week ago. She had been collecting herbs in the forest when she found it, she had been so happy. It seemed so secluded she doubted most people knew it was even here. The only person she told was Sango, who if needed, could come find her if something happened.

"I can't believe I've been here that long, almost three weeks." Kagome mused out loud to herself reaching the spring. She erected a barrier around the spring sustaining it with her bow. Kagome had learned to always be cautious. She rolled her shoulders stretching her bunched up muscles and joints, undressed and slipped into the warm waters.

"Ah this is the life." Kagome murmured to herself closing her eyes. She felt the warm water begin to relax her.

'_Three weeks, and I've never even seen Inuyasha. I really wonder what he looks like, and why everyone thinks he's so dangerous.'_

Kagome noticed the sun begin to set and felt one last pull of power within her as the sun begin to slip slowly out of sight.

* * *

"**I can feel her. She's close.**" Inuyasha ground out, he could feel his powers waning, and he could feel his mind clearing finally after weeks.

With one last pulse of energy he felt his powers completely leave him, leaving him human. Inuyasha lay on his back, trying to take a few steading breaths as he watched the barrier disappear and the ropes holding him slacken. As much as he hated turning human, he was thankful for this night.

Inuyasha finally stood up and walked out of the spacious hut he had been kept in since spring had started. Darkness was falling slowly around him and without his youkai it was hard to make out the path to the spring. As much as he wanted to deny it he couldn't go any longer without a bath, it had been too long.

"I feel like a bat, can't see shit for shit." He grumbled as he stumbled over a rock, kicking it out of frustration.

"Fuck!" he cursed loudly. He stubbed his big toe as he kicked the rock and pain quickly registered through his body.

"This is bullshit, you'd think someone would come get me or something! Bring me food! But noooooo, the hanyou-turned-human can find his own way home. Fucking assholes." Inuyasha grumbled unhappily as he got closer to the spring.

He walked pointedly to the spring and that's when he heard it, splashing about the water. However Inuyasha's mood was so sour, he didn't even care, even if it was a girl. When he cleared the bushes he finally got a good look at the person in the spring, it may have been dark and moonless but the barrier proved enough light to see by. The barrier that he had just walked through, thanks to his human self.

Inuyasha stood rooted to the spot by what he saw. He noticed the robes on the floor and took note of the red and white.

'_She's a priestess. Bullshit. I've never seen a priestess like _that.' Inuyasha stared at her back hoping she'd turn just a little to the left.

'_This is so perverted. She doesn't even notice me and I'm being a peeping-' _his train of thought was interrupted as Kagome fulfilled his silent wish, and Inuyasha got the eyeful he wanted.

Inuyasha coughed out of surprise and finally alerting Kagome to her presence.

"Who's there!?" Kagome shrieked, sinking lower into the water, covering her breasts with her arms.

"And you're suppose to be a priestess. Terrible sensing abilities" Inuyasha replied frowning.

He walked closer to the edge of the spring and they were able to get a good look at each other. Inuyasha took note of her warm brown eyes that stared at him in surprise. Her hair was slick from the water but fanned out in the water, obscuring other things to his crappy vision.

'_If only I could see better.'_ Inuyasha thought snorting.

Kagome was surprised by the man's appearance. He was attractive to say the least but he looked upset and grumpy, like someone stole his teddy bear.

Kagome giggled at this thought and he quirked an eyebrow at her. That's when she noticed his eyes they were a dark gray, tumbling between violet. His hair was dark and it contrasted nicely with his haori, which was a fiery red.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. I'm Kagome."

"What do I care, I didn't ask what your name was." Inuyasha said pointedly. "I assume you're staying in the castle."

"Yeah I've never seen you before though."

"Well let's just say I'm the family member they like to keep in chains." He replied sitting down by the spring crossing his legs and arms. Still not breaking eye contact with her. Kagome felt her face begin to redden and it was no longer from the water. She had been in the water for a while now and was beginning to turn into a prune.

"Wait." Realization dawned on her. "You're Inuyasha? Then how come you're a-"

"Human?" He interrupted. "No moon wench."

Kagome's eyes narrowed at him.

"My name's Kagome. Ka-go-me!" She shouted at him pointing her finger at him, not realizing she revealed herself to him, until she noticed him openly staring.

'_This girl has some great boobs. What? Why the fuck am I so attracted to this dumb wench anyways.'_

Kagome eeped and sunk her self lower into the water, becoming more and more embarrassed as he stared at her.

"Well if you're not getting out." Inuyasha said as he begun to take off his haori.

"What?" Kagome whispered as she backed away to the other side of the spring.

"Ah I don't bite. Well at least when I'm human." He smirked at her surprised looked.

Kagome wanted to get out, but getting out meant her brief meeting with Inuyasha would be over and she still wanted to talk to him. She noticed that he continued to undress not caring that she was still looking. Kagome's blush deepened and she turned around, looking into the trees.

"Oi wench, I lost all my modesty years ago." He said with an obvious smirk in his tone.

Inuyasha leaned against a rock he felt in the water and he let the water relax his taxed muscles. His body was exhausted. He was transformed for weeks and his youkai always tried to escape, always leaving him drained.

Kagome finally turned around to look at him after she no longer heard movement. She looked at him with his eyes closed as if he was sleeping.

"Why haven't you found a mate yet?" She blurted out before she even realized it.

'_Stupid, stupid Kagome.'_

Inuyasha stretched his arms above his head, not even bothering to open his eyes.

"Cause I just haven't. I'll know when I find her. I'll feel it, in her and me." He said touching the place above his heart.

'_Damn these stupid human emotions.'_ Inuyasha sunk deeper into the muscles until only his head was above the water.

"What would you feel?" Kagome asked. She had a feeling she knew what his answer would be.

"A pulse." Inuyasha dunked his head in the water and swam over to her. He came up and he was just a few inches from her face.

"Why are you so curious?" He stared at her, his eyes searching for something within hers. Inuyasha had felt a pulse just before his youkai disappeared.

'_Is she's the one I've been looking for?'_

"I, uh" Kagome stammered sheepishly. "You're too close to me." She pushed him back and he caught her arm before her hand left his chest.

Kagome felt sparks as she touched him, he made her body feel alive and it made her nervous. Inuyasha was intrigued by the reaction he was having towards her. He pulled her flush against him and he could feel her heartbeat faster. Surprisingly Kagome wasn't as scared as she should be, instead she felt apprehensive. It was almost as if she wanted him to continue.

Inuyasha ran his hands up and down her back gauging her reaction before proceeding lower. Kagome gasped and she brought her arms up to wrap around his neck. She felt his hands cup her backside and he lifted her up so her legs were wrapped around his waist.

"Inuyasha" Kagome whispered quietly trying to read him through his eyes.

"Shh" he responded running his hands up her sides so his hands were on either side of her breast. He could feel her heat spreading against his lower stomach, making his hairs stand on end.

'_I need to know if she's the one.'_

Kagome saw him move closer to her face and watched as he looked at her lips before closing her eyes. She felt him press his lips gently against hers and her eyes widen from the feeling that erupted in her stomach. It was every pulse she had felt in the past few weeks combined and intensified. Kagome closed her eyes and tilted her head opening her mouth to allow him access. Her hand cupped the back of his head trying to bring him closer. She felt her body come alive and liquid heat pool between her thighs. Inuyasha wasn't doing any better as his blood began to rush south, clouding his judgment.

Inuyasha ran his hands up higher to cup her breasts and Kagome tightened her legs wrapped around his waist. His fingers began brushing her nipples sending shockwaves of pleasure cursing through her body. Kagome broke the kiss as she let out a breathy moan and sucking in much needed air. Inuyasha smirked at her flushed face, never stopping his assault on her nipples. He walked them over to the bank of the spring and placed her gently on the grass. Inuyasha kissed her again this time not holding back in the passion he felt in the moment. He began to trail his kisses down the column of her neck, sucking on her pulse point.

Kagome felt as if her body was on fire, but she didn't want it to stop. It felt too good for words. She could feel this ache within her body but she felt lost in the haze of pleasure. Kagome could feel his lips on her neck and his hands on her breasts. Inuyasha brought his lips to hers once more before proceeding to her breasts. Capturing her left nipple in his mouth as his fingers played with the other. Kagome arched into his mouth as she felt the coil within her tighten, almost as if she was ready to burst.

"Please," Kagome wasn't sure exactly what she was begging for, but she knew that he could give it to her.

"So the wench likes it." Inuyasha growled out, lift his head from her breast. He watched her careful as he slid his hand south ghosting over the place he knew she needed attention. Kagome's eyes were squeezed shut and if he didn't know better he'd think she was in pain. But he knew better. Inuyasha teased the outside of her pussy, grazing his fingers gently against her lips. He could feel her get wetter and he slipped a finger inside her.

'_Fuck, she's tight and I'm not even in her.'_

Kagome moaned at the sensation that was flooding her. She felt his hand on her and his finger enter her. It eased the ache somewhat but seemed to increase it as he moved his finger faster. Inuyasha pushed another finger inside her pushing up against her 'til he found her spot. Moving his fingers in a come hither motion that had the desired affect, he felt her walls clamp down him. Kagome felt as if her world fell through. It was a blinding wave of pleasure that swept her up and she was happy to drown in it as she moaned out loudly, cupping her breast in the process. Inuyasha smirked at her reaction to him.

"How'd that feel my little miko?" Inuyasha whispered huskily into her ear, draping his body over hers in the process. When he felt her walls finally slacken around his fingers and saw her eyes open he began moving them again, wanting to see how far he could push her.

* * *

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed considerably. He watched the sun go down, felt Inuyasha's youkai disappear and for some reason he still wasn't back in the castle.

'_Doesn't that half-breed know how dangerous it is for him right now?'_

Sesshomaru began to pace around his room. His mate was sitting on the bed combing through her hair staring at him.

"Rin." She looked up as he called her name, her eyes shining with love and admiration for him.

Sesshomaru looked away, not knowing what to say. They had been mates for decades now. He had found her when she was a little girl, orphaned. Technically she found him, as he had been injured during one of his feuds with Inuyasha. Back when he held a greater disdain for his brother. Rin had brought him food, trying to care for him, and from then she had intrigued him. It was odd she didn't bother his presence and didn't find her a nuisance like he found most humans. She seemed to calm him. Thus when she was old enough he didn't hesitate to court her and he was actually relieved when she accepted to be his mate.

Now he looked at her in askance.

"Fluffy." Rin smiled, patting the empty side of the bed, asking him to come sit without words. Sesshomaru stayed where he was, too agitated to sit still.

"Inuyasha will be fine, and he will find his mate." She reassured him, smiling warmly at him.

"Rin." He said calmly. "Don't leave the room." He walked out the room, and Rin shrugged her shoulders. After all the years he would always give some weird command when he was leaving.

* * *

Sesshomaru had caught a waft of something that had in currently walking through the forest, toward the hot spring. He was expanding his senses and what he smelled had his eyes narrowed in complete annoyance. He could smell Inuyasha, and his arousal, he could also smell a woman, and by the way he feel her reiki he knew she was a miko.

Inuyasha entered the clearing by the spring but could not proceeded any further because of the barrier. He scowled and his eyes flashed in anger as he saw what his brother was doing with the miko.

'_He's human and still lustful.'_

"What are you doing?" He asked gaining the attention of his brother.

Inuyasha's ego was inflated to large proportions. He had brought her to orgasm three times but he still wasn't ready to take her. He wanted her when he could properly smell her, and hear every little tiny noise that left her mouth. He was so wrapped up in her mewls of pleasure he didn't fully registered that Sesshomaru was there, speaking to him.

Inuyasha let go of her nipple with a resounding pop, however he did not remove his fingers from inside her.

"What does it look like I'm doing brother?" He ground out, looking back at Kagome who was lost in a state of eurphoria.

Kagome heard a voice, and she heard Inuyasha answer. She understood that there was someone watching them, it should have embarrassed her, not heightened her pleasure. Kagome wished she was mortified, but right now she was too aroused to care.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes once again.

"Hurry up." With that he turned to leave. Inuyasha smirked at his retreating form, knowing he would not go too far.

Inuyasha returned his attention to Kagome who by the looks of it was nearing another orgasm. He captured a nipple in his mouth and rolled it around between his teeth triggering her release and drenching his hand in the process. He finally removed his fingers and licked them. Kagome lay there panting, trying to catch her breath. Her mind was completely fogged over and before she realized it he had dragged her back into the water.

"Inuyasha" Kagome finally managed out. He had taken another dive into the water coming up completely drenched. He swam back over to her, kissing her, trying to convey everything he didn't want to say.

"Let's go." He said after breaking the kiss. "Before I really lose my control and take you in the water."

After everything that had happened Kagome still managed to blush. They dressed quietly and Kagome kept sneaking peaks at Inuyasha who seemed unaware of her glances.

'_Why did I let him do all that? Will I still be able to erect a barrier? Well my barrier is still up, so maybe _that_ didn't effect my purity…'_

Kagome pulled her bow from the ground and the barrier came down. Inuyasha led the way and Kagome followed quietly, looking down as she carried her bow. They walked 'til the found Sesshomaru leaning patiently against a tree, looking like the angel of death.

Inuyasha nodded towards his brother and they both walked towards the castle, neither of them saying a word to her.

'_I wonder what this means, what am I suppose to do know.'_ Kagome thought ruefully to herself.

* * *

**I know I said no lemon, but I never said there wouldn't be a lime. I felt I should give you guys something since some of you were asking.**


	4. The New Moon Part 2

**In Need of a Mate**

* * *

I started writing this chapter, read it over and I thought 'ugh this atrocious, you guys would hate this.' So instead I ended up writing another lime (smaller) and lemon. I added more plot 'cause I'm not even close to the climax of this story. Pun intended. This chapter also was a bit harder writing so if it's a little crappy I'm sorry, the next chapter will be tons better. So without further ado…

_Inuyasha's blood takes over him every spring, every mating season. Only the strongest priestesses and priests are rounded up to place a barrier around him and Kagome is one of them. However, she does more than subdue his demon blood._

* * *

**Chapter four- The New Moon Part 2**

* * *

They had returned to the palace with little interruption. Sesshomaru ignored their presence and he didn't say much besides telling Inuyasha to 'behave'. Kagome had begun walking towards her room when Inuyasha had grabbed her hand and led her to gardens behind the palace. He had taken a seat against a tree and stared at her 'til she followed suite. They hadn't said much and Kagome was becoming nervous.

"So" Kagome drawled out as she stared at the ground. She glanced up to look at Inuyasha who sat cross-legged with his hands in his sleeves. They were in a staring match and not talking.

"Keh, what wench?"

Inuyasha finally broke the palpable silence that hung between them. Kagome winced at his gruff response to her unasked question. Inuyasha sighed; his emotions were starting to get the best of him.

"Why are you so angry?"

"I hate being human." Inuyasha saw the look of surprise on her face it. "Just because I'm half doesn't mean I gotta enjoy it."

"I just thought-"

"What, that I wouldn't mind it?" Kagome nodded. "Keh. You wouldn't understand."

"So tell me."

Inuyasha hesitated at her words. No one ever wanted to just listen to him, unless it was his mother. But he couldn't talk to her, she would see the exhaustion in his body and he could see the pain in her eyes. Inuyasha always lost his words when he could see her pain, it was worse when he could smell her tears. This girl Kagome just wanted to listen to him just like _she_ wanted to do. He quickly shook those thoughts from his mind. It was far too painful recalling _those_ memories.

"I'm a hanyou. I'm not accepted with anyone. Youkai think I'm too weak, humans think I'm to strong."

"Who cares what anyone thinks?" Kagome said looking at him. "Its what's inside that counts."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome like she had 10 heads, like she was from a different time.

'_This girl is nuts.'_

"Yeah, you won't be saying that when the sun comes up."

"Maybe not, but it doesn't make a difference. I still think you're a good person." Kagome offered him a smile and Inuyasha just stared.

'_She's lost her mind. But I don't mind it so much.'_

Inuyasha looked at her and the way her hair fell in thick dark waves around her. The lack of moon made it difficult to see her features. Thankfully she wasn't sitting too far away that he had to strain his eyes to see. He also noticed the smooth column of her throat and he was overcome with a strong feeling he couldn't place. His youkai was completely dormant and he couldn't follow his basic instincts.

'_This is why I hate being human, I want to be able to smell her.'_

Kagome was aware of Inuyasha's stares and they were making her _uncomfortable_. She wiggled her hips trying to ease the ache that was beginning to grow.

'_What the hell is wrong with me? Why do I feel like this.'_

Though it was hard, Inuyasha could see the blush that was spreading against her cheeks. He moved soundlessly and without thought. He was inches from her face and Kagome stared at him holding her breath.

"Why are you wiggling?" He breathed out against her face. Kagome shivered at his words and his warm breath.

Kagome opened her mouth to answer but instead found her lips captured by his and his tongue doing sinful things in her mouth. Kagome tried to push him away but her heart and body weren't in it. Instead she ended up just grabbing a fistful of his robes and pulling him closer. Inuyasha took this opportunity to bring her closer to him as he rested his back against the tree. He brought her into his lap and it was only then he broke the kiss. Kagome found herself in his lap with her legs on either side of his waist and with Inuyasha smirking at her.

"Inuyasha, we can't- this is wrong." She whispered shaking her head. Inuyasha held her chin in his hand before placing a tender kiss on her lips.

"Yes we can."

"I don't want to become your _play thing._" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her as Kagome looked away.

"You are not my play thing." Inuyasha spat the words out as he crushed his lips back against hers with unbidden lust. He pulled her hips lower against his as he ground his upwards. Kagome let out a mewl of pleasure as she broke the kiss to greedily suck in air. Inuyasha attacked her neck and sucked hungrily at her pulse point as his fingers dug mercilessly into her body, pulling her closer still. Inuyasha longed to shed her clothes and run his hands against her skin, smell her arousal, and hear every sound she made.

'_Cruse these clothes and my human night.'_

Inuyasha continued his ministrations on her neck as his hands reached up to pull her robes open gaining access to more skin. Kagome arched into his touch as his mouth found the slope of her breast. Inuyasha ran his tongue over the skin before sucking harshly against it nipping at it occasionally with his blunt teeth. He switched breast before proceeding to her nipple and Kagome moaned and ran her fingers through his hair.

Inuyasha grunted at the sensation of her tiny hands running through his hair.

"Fuck."

Inuyasha cursed against her skin. He could feel her heat through their clothes and his erection was becoming more painful. Kagome could feel something hard against her core and she rubbed against it and they both gasped at the pleasure. Inuyasha returned to her nipple and rolled it between his teeth sending shock waves of pleasure through her. He ground her hips into his as he held on to her waist, adding to her movement that had them both lost in bliss.

"Inuyasha," Kagome managed out through a strangled moan, her head buried in the crock of his neck. "We have to stop."

"Not yet we don't." With that Inuyasha continued. He ran his mouth up and down her neck giving her breasts the occasional squeeze. Kagome was overwhelmed by the sensations that were flooding her and she gripped his hair as she felt the coil in her begin to tighten. Inuyasha felt her body tense and he smirked.

'_She's so close.'_

He dipped his head and captured a nipple between his teeth. Once more he rolled it and tongued it and Kagome let out a low moan as her orgasm hit. Kagome felt the tension leave her and liquid heat pool between her thighs. Inuyasha rocked her against him and she let out a steading breath. Kagome lifted her head and gave him a weak smile. Inuyasha pulled her into a hug and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Are you alright?" Kagome whispered as she rested her head against his chest.

"Hmm?" Kagome rolled her hips slightly adding pressure to his erection.

"I'll be fine. Just rest."

Inuyasha and Kagome stayed in that position. Kagome drifted off to sleep and Inuyasha stayed awake waiting for the sun to rise. Waiting for twilight. Waiting for the moment when she would leave his embrace.

* * *

Sango was worried.

'_She's been gone too long, but this stupid monk won't let me look for her.'_ Sango shot daggers at the man who rested against the door in the room, keeping her from leaving.

Miroku had entered the room not long after the sun had gone down. He claimed he was looking for Kagome, but instead of leaving once he realized she wasn't there he stayed. Without her even realizing it, he somehow managed to invade her personal space and groped her. Sango punched him.

'_Hmph, that's probably why he's still sitting there. Too afraid I'll beat him to death.'_

"Miroku." He lifted his head to look her at her.

"I'm going to find her, so move." She walked towards him clutching her weapon and dressed in her taijiya outfit.

Miroku gave an appreciative look at her; thankful for the tight leather she wore. Fortunately his self-control was stronger than he originally thought.

"I can't let you do that." He stood facing her. Sango looked at him defiantly.

'_Why this stupid perverted Monk!'_

Sango lunged at him, just as Miroku expected. He stopped her with his staff and knocked her to the ground, dropping his staff as well.

"I'm sorry Sango, but you leave me no choice." He hovered over him, expecting her to fight back, he caught her leg as she attempted to kick him. Miroku covered her body with his and Sango struggled against him. She wrapped her legs around his waist trying her best to flip their positions. Miroku tried to hold her still and in doing so he thrust his hips forward, which resulted in a pleasured filled gasp from the both of them.

Suddenly Sango felt sweaty and exerted not from the struggle but from the pleasure that was rippling through her body. She peered up at Miroku through her bangs, narrowing her eyes, she grinded her hips into his growing erection. Miroku felt his eyes roll into his head.

Miroku ran his hands along the sides of her body coming up to gently cup her breasts. Sango moaned in response to his touch. He lowered his body so he was just a breath away from her lips. Sango's arms snaked around his neck and she laced her fingers in his short hair, loosening the ponytail.

"Sango."

"Kiss me." She pleaded and Miroku was more than happy to oblige. Sango began tugging at Miroku's robes wanting to feel skin; pulling harder she was able to push his robes aside. Miroku smirked at her impatience and began his own removal of her clothes, which she happily assisted in.

Soon enough Miroku and Sango were a tangled mess of sweaty _naked_ limbs. Miroku dragged his lips down her body to her hardening nipples. He latched on to it sucking as if his life depended on it. Sango felt a flood of sensations and her core start to drip. She could feel the tip of his hardened length brush against her occasionally. Sango began to wiggle her hips. She wanted him inside her.

"Not yet." Miroku whispered against her skin and Sango gave a wanton cry as his fingers brushed the outside of her nether lips. He slipped a finger in and Sango arched her back. Miroku captured a nipple once again as he snaked his free arm around her body to cup her ass. He squeezed her as he began thrusting his finger inside of her. Sango let out a scream as his teeth grazed her nipple her orgasm hitting her full force.

Sango whimpered as Miroku pulled away from her, she took only a second before she pushed him on his back. Miroku quirked an eyebrow at her and she smirked as she took his hardened length in her hand. Miroku let out a hiss of pleasure and Sango gave it a tentative squeeze. She watched his reaction and when he didn't tell her to stop she began moving her hand in a steady up and down motion.

Sango was entranced by his cock and watched as it disappeared repeatedly under his foreskin. She noticed the clear liquid leaking out and she ran her tongue tentatively but firmly over the slit in his shaft and Miroku groaned. Sango began bobbing her head up and down faster in time with the hand that was wrapped around the rest of his shaft. With her free hand she cupped his balls and began messaging them. Miroku let out a moan as he felt his impending orgasm. He felt her swirl her tongue over his tip and Miroku reached for her head pulled her off with a resounding pop.

Before Sango could question him he pushed her on her back and slid into her with one swift movement. They both groaned at the sensations that flooded them. Miroku began thrusting deeply and hard, not holding his lust back. Sango moaned loudly when Miroku placed his hand between them and began brushing her clit in firm circles.

Miroku brought his lips down on hers and began thrusting at a more frantic pace. He could feel Sango's walls rippling against him as her orgasm approached. Sango's body tensed and she could've sworn she saw white lights go off behind her eyes, as her orgasm hit. Miroku wasn't far behind and gave her one last thrust, rolling his hips inside her as he spilled his seed into her waiting womb.

"I've missed you my dear Sango." Miroku whispered against her ear, pulling out of her body.

"I've missed you too." Sango said as she caressed his cheek, curling up next to him. They both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Kagome." Inuyasha called nuzzling her with his nose.

"5 more minutes." He smiled at her.

'_I think I might actually like this wench.'_

"No, we have to go. You said you wanted to see, remember wench."

It took a second before Inuyasha's words registered in her mind. Kagome raised her head and blinked rapidly, trying to clear the sleep from her eyes. Inuyasha took this opportunity to stand raising her with him.

"Let's go. It will be dawn soon."

They walked out of the palace grounds and into the forest. Kagome followed Inuyasha closely behind. They finally reached the hut and Kagome now understood why she never saw him.

"This is where you stay." She looked around the hut, while it was spacious; she noticed it was virtually empty. Kagome took note of the rope and a bucket of water in the corner.

"Yes. Go over there." Inuyasha pointed away from him as he sat down and began tying himself up. It didn't matter how he tied it, the moment his powers returned the spiritual energy in the rope would begin to weaken him.

Kagome watched him patiently and before long she could see the sun filtering into the hut. She could feel his aura pulse; it was the strongest youkai she's ever felt. Inuyasha's hair began to bleed silver. His ears shifted and morphed to the dog-ears that twitched madly on top his head. Kagome watched anxiously as his fingernails lengthened into claws, she watched as jagged magenta streaks covered his face and heard the growl that issued form his throat. Kagome saw the brightest pink barrier incase him just as he looked up. She gasped as she stared into his blood red eyes and turquoise irises.

"Inuyasha." Kagome reached out in trepidation. She didn't know whether to run or stay, he was watching her like prey. Inuyasha's nose began to twitch as he sniffed the air around him. He finally locked his eyes on Kagome's and she felt the strongest pulse of her reiki just as he roared. Kagome's stared fearfully at him as her heart bat widely within her chest. She heard the low rumble of his growl as one word was uttered from his lips.

"**Mine.**"

* * *

O the horror! This chapter was so brutal to write. Well I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and the cliffhanger. Had to do it. I'm pretty sure that lemon wasn't the one you guys wanted, BUT it was a lemon!


	5. Hiding

**In Need of a Mate**

* * *

Since so many people were asking in the reviews yes I did just write another story with Sango and Miroku. Honestly it was totally accidental, it just felt write when I wrote it. I'll explain their relationship as I go. This chapter is mostly a filler but the next chapter will have all the juicey bits you guys want.

_Inuyasha's blood takes over him every spring, every mating season. Only the strongest priestesses and priests are rounded up to place a barrier around him and Kagome is one of them. However, she does more than subdue his demon blood._

* * *

**Chapter 5- Hiding**

* * *

Kagome's heart was pounding at what she was witnessing. The sight of Inuyasha transformed both frightened and aroused her. She saw him sniff her and he managed a smirk. Kagome noticed his fangs and watched as his claws dug into his wrist.

'_Why is he hurting himself?'_

"**Mine.**" Inuyasha rasped out staring darkly at Kagome. Kagome could see the struggle all over him and she knew she had to go. She slowly got up and began moving towards the door, never breaking eye contact with Inuyasha.

Just as Kagome reached the door of the hut, Inuyasha let out a whimper of distress. Kagome saw his expression change and watched as his ears buried into his hair. Inuyasha stared at Kagome as she debated on what to do. Fortunately Kagome took several unsure steps towards Inuyasha and the barrier. Inuyasha held still as he watched Kagome raise her hand above the barrier. She pointed her finger ready to probe it when a hand caught her wrist and jerked her body back.

Three things happened in that single moment.

Inuyasha let out a roar of outrage.

Kagome gasped as she looked at the figure.

Sesshomaru was on his knees from pain and staring at his sizzling hand.

"What are you doing _miko_?" Sesshomaru gritted out coldly. Staring at his healing hand as the pain radiated through his body. He had pulled her back just before she touched the barrier and in doing so his momentum hadn't slowed fast enough. Thus he was left with a burnt hand that was sizzling as it healed.

"I, uh." Kagome replied unimpressively, a blush creeping up her face. Inuyasha however, was not letting them forget his presence as he growled harshly at them.

"Do. You. " Sesshomaru responded, as she finally stood to his feet, the pain lessening. "_Realize. _What you could have done?" He asked so calmly it made Kagome uncomfortable. She stared openly at him as he healed her gaze, then finally narrowing his eyes.

"Leave." Kagome opened her mouth to object but when Sesshomaru pointedly ignored her and walked out the hut, her retort died on her lips. She turned back to look at Inuyasha and he growled at her. Trying to reason without words.

"**Mate.**" Kagome's eyes dropped at his words. She could feel pain and sadness,

'_His pain and sadness.'_ She looked up with tears in her eyes. Inuyasha growled threateningly at her. Kagome glanced at the door and fled as Inuyasha roared his despair.

Kagome collapsed on the ground outside the hut with tears streaming down her face. Sesshomaru was nowhere to be seen and with each of Inuyasha's growls and roars her body trembled. Kagome felt a dull ache of pain within her soul. It was sadness, misery, pain, and strangely lust. She realized at that moment if he were not contained inside that barrier she'd be able to feel the full brunt of it.

'_I need to leave. I can't stay here any longer.'_

With no other thoughts Kagome started running towards the palace in search of Sango. She reached the palace and run towards their room, sliding the door open she stopped dead in her tracks by what she saw. There on Sango's futon was Miroku spooning Sango, _naked_. A blush quickly spread through her face, her fear was temporarily forgotten. Kagome also took note of Miroku's embrace of Sango and how peaceful and relaxed they both looked.

Nevertheless Kagome couldn't take staring at Miroku and Sango anymore, she felt like she was intruding on something that was always suppose to be private. Kagome walked quietly out the room, and closed the door, not before grabbing her bow and arrows. Kagome walked quietly through the castle and out into the forest. The sun was still rising and Kagome knew that if she wanted to get far away before Sango knew she was gone, now would be the time.

'_Do Sango and Miroku know each other?'_ Kagome mused to herself as she walked briskly through the forest, trying to put as much distance between her and the palace.

'_That's a silly question. Obviously or she wouldn't be laying with him._' Kagome shock her head trying to get rid of these nagging thoughts.

"But what about Inuyasha?" Kagome clutched her chest as she looked back. The pull on her soul was beginning to dull, but she felt it. She gripped her bow tightly and continued to walk, trying to stick to her resolve.

* * *

Sango felt warm and happy. The sunlight filtering in from the window didn't bother her today, she was happy. She hadn't been this happy since the last time she was with Miroku. Sango looked down and noticed the arm draped over her center securing her to the warm body. She smiled and snuggled deeper against Miroku who was beginning to rouse from sleep.

'_It's morning already. I wonder where Kagome is?'_ Sango shot up at the thought clutching the blanket to her chest as she startled the waking Miroku.

"Sango." Miroku whispered tracing her spine lazily with his finger. "What's wrong?"

"Kagome." Her one word answer served to jolt reality back into the room.

Miroku made eye contact with Sango and they both hurried to get dressed.

_**5 hours later**_

Kagome found herself facing the side of a cliff. By what she could tell she was far away from the palace. Kagome had found a river and stuck by it, crossing it to cover her scent and lose anyone who decided to follow her. She had walked brusquely and only stopped for water and a short break. Kagome wanted to put as much distance between herself and Inuyasha. She had been scared. Scared for herself, and him. Inuyasha had watched her like prey and the longer she had kept eye contact with him the more she felt her resistance to him waver. Which led her to the cliff. Kagome had noticed the cave and stretching her reiki she had found that there were no youkai in the area.

"I just hope I can hide here for the remainder of spring." Kagome mused to herself staring at the cliff she was about to climb.

The cliff wasn't steep and there even seemed to be a path and Kagome could walk. When she finally reached the cave she noticed the fire pit and wondered if someone had sought shelter here before. However she couldn't sense anything with her reiki as she began walking deeper into the cave. Kagome found a little running spring and decided to reside inside the cave until she was ready to head back to her village.

'_Sango's probably really worried about me.' _Kagome bit her lip as this thought crossed her mind. She stuck an arrow in the ground at the entrance of the cave and concentrating she erected a barrier so no youkai could enter if they discovered her scent. She walked back down the cliff and began collecting some berries for her to eat before it got to late.

'_I really shouldn't be wasting my arrows and besides I suck at hunting.'_ Kagome sighed at this thought.

"I clearly didn't think this escape through. Shoot." Kagome piled quite a few berries having decided to carry them in her sleeves and began her walk back up the cliff to her cave, which she would call home for a while.

'_I hope I can do this and not get killed.'_

* * *

"Miroku, WHY are you just sitting there?" Sango asked the vein in her temple visible through her frustration. She was looking at Miroku as he sat on the ground in the gardens. He looked just as peaceful as their surroundings. Nothing ever seemed to truly bother him. Miroku was certainly not as rash and emotional as Sango was and that she was thankful for, at times.

To any other person Miroku looked to be meditating, but Sango knew he was trying to ignore her. His eyes were closed and his staff was lying next to him. Miroku sat with his arms and legs crossed and his face was set in the deepest of concentration.

"Because, my dear Sango, I see no point in looking. Sesshomaru didn't seem concerned, in fact he seemed annoyed we mentioned her." Miroku raised his eyebrow as he looked at Sango.

Sango paused in her retort remembering Sesshomaru's reaction to their "discussion."

_**Flashback**_

"_Why are you telling me this?" Sesshomaru questioned Sango and Miroku. His face remained as stoic as ever._

"_Well, I thought you should know since Inuyasha can't look for her-" Miroku attempted to get out._

"_That miko has caused nothing but trouble since she arrived." Sesshomaru replied threading his fingers through his hair, unconcerned with the irate rising off Sango._

"_How can you say that!? She's one of most powerful priestess I know!" Sango shouted trying to draw Sesshomaru's attention as he ignored her._

"_Again you ningen," Sesshomaru hissed out, narrowing his eyes. "You can find a better use of your time, than looking for her."_

_Miroku and Sango both faltered in their responses. Sesshomaru on the other hand walked away from them, not waiting for them to leave his presence. He was still quietly fuming about what had transpired earlier that morning and he did not hesitate to tell Kagome to leave._

_**End Flashback**_

"So what do we do now?" Sango asked taking a seat next to him.

"Sango, how much do you really know about Inuyasha." Miroku asked facing her.

"Uh, not much, besides the whole mate dilemma."

"Some 20 years ago Inuyasha killed a priestess. No doubt you've probably heard of her at some point. However she wasn't an ordinary priestess. Inuyasha was coming of age and unfortunately this priestess named Kikyo was the one who volunteered to help. Unfortunately, Inuyasha killed her."

Sango looked at Miroku with sheer fear in her eyes. Trying to ask without words what she was dying to know.

"How much I believe this story." Miroku shrugged. "What I do know is that Inuyasha won't ever speak about her and ever since then his transformations during spring get worse. The longer he goes without a mate the deeper he falls to his youkai."

"Is this why you don't want Kagome to come back?"

"Yes. Inuyasha has taken a strong liking to her during his human night. His youkai can smell her now that his clothing undoubtedly carries her scent, that is something that he won't forget. If he should find her, I can't say that she would be safe." Miroku grasped Sango's hands, holding them careful between his.

"We must not look for her, just hope that she is safe."

"Miroku, I don't like this, one bit. I have to protect her."

"And I must protect you."

"Miroku." Sango closed her eyes relishing in the moment until she felt his hand rubbing her backside. Sango's eye twitched.

"Get. Your. Hand. Off." She pushed out through clenched teeth.

"O how I've miss you my dear Sango." Miroku chuckled removing his hand. "Do you remember when we met?"

"Of course. You were just as much of a pervert then as you are now. You're charm is none existent against me."

"O but you have fallen for me, haven't you?" Miroku asked his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"No Miroku, don't you dare!" Sango screamed as Miroku tackled her to the ground tickling her with pleasure.

"Eh hem." Came a voice not too far away from them. Miroku and Sango looked up sheepishly to see the faces of none other than Rin and Izayoi. Miroku and Sango straightened themselves and their clothing as a blush stained both their checks from embarrassment.

Rin and Izayoi were dressed very differently. While Izayoi was dressed in several kimonos of different colors, Rin wore a much simpler one of orange and white. Rin always did want to be different and never one to be traditional, Sango couldn't help but wonder how Sesshomaru dealt with her resistance to the norm. Nevertheless it didn't help lessen her embarrassment to what had just happened.

"Perhaps you two know each other better than I anticipated." Rin said smiling warmly. Rin was always so sweet and gentle. Never one to make people feel bad for anything they may have done.

"Forgive me, for the indecent display you may have witnessed my ladies." Miroku said, standing up to bow, Sango quickly followed his behavior.

"Miroku, I am very much aware of your womanizing ways, I just didn't expect for you to win the affection of such a beautiful young woman." Izayoi pointed out gazing at Sango whose blush deepened.

"We couldn't help but over hear your conversation about Inuyasha." Rin said redirecting the conversation. Walking around them to the rose bush behind the, ,she plucked one and continued talking.

"There are several things we must consider. Inuyasha is both older and though he may not be entirely wiser he is much colder to the prospect of finding a mate. While his human side is more open." Rin looked at Miroku, Sango and then Izayoi. Looking away after she made eye contact with each of them.

"His youkai is more aggressive and acts on instinct with very little thought. When he is neither transformed as a youkai or human, he is very abrasive. I can't say Kagome will be entirely accepted by his hanyou self, if his youkai were to take her. However these are not my feelings." Rin finished looking at Izayoi whose eyes were collecting with tears. Miroku and Sango shifted on their feet uncomfortably.

"These are sentiments that Sesshomaru-sama has shared with me after his many conversations with Lord Inu no Taisho. While he may seem stoic he is indeed caring. Over time he has grown exceptionally fond of Inuyasha. He desires to protect Inuyasha and Kagome. I think it would be best to wait out spring, and hope Kagome stays safe."

"So you suggest we wait out the remaining of spring, before bringing them together again." Miroku stated rubbing his chin in thought.

"Yes. Inuyasha maybe abrasive but, he may accept her better while he is hanyou." Rin finished.

"Miroku you must find away to keep him from finding out she is gone when he turns human." Izayoi stated wiping away a rebel tear that slid down her check.

"I will do my best." Miroku said bowing once again.

"Very well. We shall see you at dinner this evening." Rin and Izayoi walked away leaving Miroku and Sango to contemplate what was said.

"So I take it, I will be here longer now that its possible Kagome is his mate."

"It would seem so my dearest."


	6. Green Toads and Pink Jewels

**In Need of a Mate**

* * *

O boy yeah this story is starting to kick my ass coupled with life and getting back into my school cycle (which I still haven't successfully done). It was hard getting this chapter down. But I decided to chain my muse to my freaking leg! SO it would go with me EVERYWHERE!

_Inuyasha's blood takes over him every spring, every mating season. Only the strongest priestesses and priests are rounded up to place a barrier around him and Kagome is one of them. However, she does more than subdue his demon blood._

* * *

**Chapter 6- Green Toads and Pink Jewels **

* * *

It's been three weeks.

Kagome adapted to living in the cave for 3 weeks. She learned to keep her tracks as hidden as possible. That was all thanks to Sango teaching her things while she barely paid attention. Kagome occasionally hunted once in a while but it was difficult trying to find a substitute for knife. Skinning rabbits was hard especially when you have no assistance but sharp rocks and arrowheads.

"It's the new moon." Kagome looked yearning to see her friends again. "Maybe I'll see Inuyasha soon…"

Kagome was siting at the entrance of the cave on some pelts, having been able to skin some animals that were not too badly damaged from her inept hunting skills. The fire pit had come in handy plenty of times before the pelts. She stayed nice and warm at night and thankfully comfortable. The pelt wasn't large but it provided for her a much warmer and comfortable sleeping surface. While she did miss the futon and the closed structure of the palace she didn't regret leaving.

'_Well maybe a little.'_ Kagome's face saddened at this thought.

Kagome didn't understand why Inuyasha reacted the way he did. In her in her mind there was no possible way she was his mate.

Kagome probed the fire with a large stick. Her mind was restless and distracted. She dropped the stick by her side and pulled the pelt draped around her shoulders tighter. Kagome could feel a chill linger within and she shivered.

"I have a really bad feeling about tonight." Kagome glanced outside the cave and noticed the disappearing sun. It seemed to be sealing her fate and for that simple reason the sunset seemed more beautiful than it did the day before.

* * *

Sango was in a constant state of worry and concern for Kagome. Three weeks ago she awoke to room void of Kagome's bow and arrows. Three weeks ago Sesshomaru had told them not to worry about her and that he quite frankly didn't care that she was gone. That was three weeks ago and still there was no sign she was okay.

She was currently sitting with Miroku eating dinner but her thoughts caused her appetite to decrease considerably. Thus she sat with a bowl of rice in her hands, as her soup got colder.

"Miroku." Sango placed her bowl down rearranging her position on the pillow so her feet were under her body, sitting on her hunches.

"Yes Sango?" Miroku asked watching as Sango fidgeted with her fingers. She wasn't making eye contact with him and it was hard to decide what exactly was going on inside her head.

"What has taken hold of your thoughts so securely?"

"Do you think we should tell Kagome?" Sango bit her lip as she looked at Miroku.

"Tell Kagome what?" Miroku was confused. Kagome was not around and what could Sango possible want to tell Kagome that had her so distressed.

"About us." A light bulb went off in Miroku's head. He hadn't stopped to think about that. When Sango and Miroku had awaken that morning three weeks ago. They noticed Kagome's bow and arrows were gone as well. Which could only mean she had entered the room while they were still asleep.

"Ah. I take it you never told her." Sango's face turned crimson at the thought.

"I, uh, didn't know what to say." She stuttered.

"Well when she returns, we'll figure out what to say." Miroku gave Sango a warm smile that helped her to relax considerably.

"Do you think that she will return?" Sango picked her rice bowl back up.

"Yes, but I can't say when. I wish I knew why she left in the first place. Sesshomaru was of no assistance and the only other witness won't remember what happened."

"Well the sun is setting, maybe we can probe."

"Maybe." Miroku responded quietly, lost quickly in his thoughts.

'_Inuyasha, might know that Kagome has left. He might go looking for her. Which could be bad for the both of them.'_

"Excuse me Sango but I must have a world with Inu no Taisho-sama."

"Okay, I'll come." Sango said moving to get up from her pillow on the floor, once again placing her rice bowl on the ground.

"No it's okay." Miroku held out his hand in a way to still her movements. "I must have this conversation, privately." Miroku watched as Sango frowned disappointed.

"O well, then, hurry back." Sango said blushing.

"I will." Miroku bent down placed a chaste kiss on her lips that quickly turned into something a little more heated. When they pulled apart Sango was redder and Miroku smiled at her.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku and Sango said in unison their eyes widening at the flood of his youkai they felt at that very moment.

* * *

"**She's gone."** Inuyasha growled out through clenched teeth. For the first time in a long time he was fighting his transformation on his human night.

Inuyasha watched through crimson eyes as the barrier slowly began to disappear. He tried to move and he felt the ropes tighten him. Inuyasha smirk.

"**Let's find out where you are?"**Inuyasha stretched his youkai out as far and as quickly as possible. Feeling a slight brush of reiki against his youkai. He quickly committed its direction to memory and let his youkai wane with the final rays of the sun.

Inuyasha let out a deep sigh. The exhaustion he felt after this transformation was a lot greater.

"And still the assholes aren't here to help me." Inuyasha grumbled as he slipped the ropes from around his arms and hands. He stood and stretched. He let joints popped and rolled as he stretched out the muscles that had been bunched in the same position. He stepped out the hut and began his trek back to the palace. All the while he was tripping over tree roots and swearing incessantly.

When he reached the outskirts of the palace he narrowed his eyes and stuffed his hands in his sleeves. He began walking around the palace in the general direction of where he felt Kagome's reiki.

"It better not take me long to find this wench." Inuyasha grumbled miserably as heard his stomach growl. He ignored it for in favor of walking faster.

'_Why did she leave though? I thought she'd stay.'_

If one could look at Inuyasha's face they would see his crestfallen expression. He was more than hurt. Inuyasha thought that Kagome might actually be the one for him, especially given his undeniable attraction to her, and her to him. He looked longingly up at the darkening sky. He felt that someone had put out the light in his heart once and for all.

Inuyasha continued walked straining his human ears to anything abnormal.

"Wish I could fucking hear."

"Or see!" He said narrowly missing a rock that skimmed the bottom of his foot. Inuyasha slipped his hands out his sleeves, picking up the rock he threw it in utter frustration.

"Or smell." Inuyasha's foot landed in something soft and mushy. "Kami, what the fuck is _that_ smell!?" He wiped his foot on a tree bark quickly disgusted with the animal that left their waste in the middle of the forest.

"This is so fucking hopeless. That bitch better not be far!" Inuyasha's eyes narrowed then his expression quickly changed at the thought of Kagome. He threaded his fingers through his onyx locks. His violet grey eyes scanned the trees surrounding him as best as possible, looking for anything.

Inuyasha kept walking when he didn't notice anything out of the usual. He was praying to the Kami for zero encounters with any strange youkai. That also included his brother, whenever that royal pain in the ass decided to grace Inuyasha with his presences.

"This Sesshomaru doesn't understand why you're an idiot." Inuyasha mocked bobbing his head side to side.

"This Sesshomaru doesn't have time to waste on you." He threaded his fingers through the ends of his hair flicking it over his shoulder, in perfect imitation of his brother.

"This Sesshomaru is not amused with your antics pup." Came a voice as cold as ice from behind Inuyasha.

"You know I was wondering when you were going to show up bastard." Inuyasha snarled pathetically turning to look at his brother.

"I was under the impression from the way you were speaking that you missed my presence." Sesshomaru replied dryly.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru shared twin smirks before Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes dangerously at his brother.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" Sesshomaru asked asserting his superiority to his brother. It was unnecessary in the given circumstances, Inuyasha was temporarily human and wouldn't be able to put up much a fight against Sesshomaru anyways.

"Does it matter?" Inuyasha replied crossing his arms and staring at his brother defiantly.

"Are you really that dim witted. Pity." Sesshomaru replied stepping closer towards his brother. Inuyasha was reminded of a peacock walking slowly before they spread their feathers. His lips lifted in a small smile.

"Is that girl that important you'd risk your pathetic life just to see her on the one night you could die?" Inuyasha moved his lips quietly mimicking Sesshomaru, who narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"Blah, blah, blah. You done?" Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha. "Great! I'm going to go now, thanks." Inuyasha step sided his brother and as he did Sesshomaru spoke.

"If you hurt her. I will kill. I will not hesitate like father will."

"Keh, whatever." Inuyasha said as he continued walking.

'_That prissy bastard.' _He snarled silently._ 'Why would I hurt Kagome?'_ Inuyasha grumbled quietly to himself as he continued his trek through the trees. Completely immersed in darkness Inuyasha's mind was just as dark as the night.

'_I just want to see her and leave. Make sure she's okay.'_

* * *

Kagome sat in her cave staring at the fire that was keeping her warm. She was bored. She was tired of staying in this cave at night. Kagome wanted to go out in the middle of the night just to enjoy the sounds of nature, but she knew that was foolish. As foolish as it sounded she wanted to do it. Her joints felt stiff and it was so warm inside the cave. Even though Kagome still had that lingering feeling of foreboding with her she still wanted to go.

"A nightly dip won't hurt…" Kagome bit her lip at the thought. She glanced around the cave her eyes landing on her bow and arrows. She was getting low on arrows thanks to her attempts at hunting. She dropped the pelt covering her shoulders and standing, walked over to her bow.

"Hopefully I won't have to use these." She said clutching her quiver of bows to her chest. She took one more look at her cave and walked out and down to the dirt path below.

Kagome shivered as the cool night air whipped against her skin through her clothing. She took in a deep breath clearing her lungs of the smoke from her fire. Kagome started walking in the direction of a lake she found a couple weeks ago. She had been looking for fruits and berries to eat when she found it. It was more secluded with the trees surrounding it a bit denser than the forest she had been walking through. From then on she would often bathe in it, but not nearly as often as she would like. Which also contributed to her current predicament.

Kagome reached the clearing of the lake and smiled contently. She had been thinking about a midnight dip in the lake for a while now. Kagome just wasn't sure it was safe yet. But after weeks of not sensing any evil presence in the area she decided to take a risk. Kagome dropped her bow and quiver on the ground and begun disrobing. When she was finally sans clothes she entered the cool waters of the lake.

"Ah, this is the life." Kagome said as she waded slowly through the water. Walking on the pebbled bottom of the lake she treaded towards the boulder a little away from the shore. Holding onto the rock she plunged her head below the surface, successfully soaking herself and hair in water. Kagome broke the surface of the water taking a deep breath and shivering slightly as a breeze swept over her skin. Her nipples hardened at the cool water and wind and Kagome was reminded of the bath that was interrupted by Inuyasha.

'_I wonder how he's doing?'_ Kagome thoughts begun to wonder back to that night and when they were in the hot spring, and as she did she felt her temperature begin to rise.

_Inuyasha ran his hands up higher to cup her breasts and Kagome tightened her legs wrapped around his waist. His fingers began brushing her nipples sending shockwaves of pleasure cursing through her body. Kagome broke the kiss as she let out a breathy moan and sucking in much needed air. Inuyasha smirked at her flushed face, never stopping his assault on her nipples. He walked them over to the bank of the spring and placed her gently on the grass. Inuyasha kissed her again this time not holding back in the passion he felt in the moment. He began to trail his kisses down the column of her neck, sucking on her pulse point. _

_Kagome felt as if her body was on fire, but she didn't want it to stop. It felt too good for words. She could feel this ache within her body but she felt lost in the haze of pleasure. Kagome could feel his lips on her neck and his hands on her breasts. Inuyasha brought his lips to hers once more before proceeding to her breasts. Capturing her left nipple in his mouth as his fingers played with the other. Kagome arched into his mouth as she felt the coil within her tighten, almost as if she was ready to burst._

"_Please," Kagome wasn't sure exactly what she was begging for, but she knew that he could give it to her. _

"_So the wench likes it." Inuyasha growled out, lift his head from her breast. He watched her carefully as he slid his hand south ghosting over the place he knew she needed attention. Kagome's eyes were squeezed shut and if he didn't know better he'd think she was in pain. But he knew better. Inuyasha teased the outside of her pussy, grazing his fingers gently against her lips. He could feel her get wetter and he slipped a finger inside her. _

_Kagome moaned at the sensation that was flooding her. She felt his hand on her and his finger enter her. It eased the ache somewhat but seemed to increase it as he moved his finger faster. Inuyasha pushed another finger inside her pushing up against her 'til he found her spot. Moving his fingers in a come hither motion that had the desired affect, he felt her walls clamp down him. Kagome felt as if her world fell through. It was a blinding wave of pleasure that swept her up and she was happy to drown in it as she moaned out loudly, cupping her breast in the process. Inuyasha smirked at her reaction to him._

Kagome squirmed a little at her thoughts and an intense blush stained her checks.

"What's wrong with me?" Kagome placed her cooler hands on her checks trying to cool her face as her heart rate quickened. She continued bathing oblivious to the person who entered the clearing of the lake that was watching her movements intently.

Inuyasha felt like he was walking for hours. Coupled with the fact he spent weeks a raging youkai, and he was not only human _but _hungry as well tonight. He was tired. He felt bad for the poor soul that dared cross his path at the moment. It wouldn't be pleasant. Then he heard the distinctive sound of water splashing and he smirked.

'_I hope it's the wench.'_ He smiled mischievously to himself. Inuyasha stumbled blindly through some bushes 'til he saw the one person he wanted to for weeks.

Towards the edge of a lake there was Kagome near a rock dipping her head back so her hair was getting wet. Her body and hair was trickling with water and the small lights of the stars were reflecting against the water droplets. Kagome stayed there completely obliviously to Inuyasha's presence. He stayed quiet as he watched her. If he was hangout a pleased rumbled would have escaped his lips instead it was just a lust filled whimper.

Kagome's hand travelled up her body and cupping her breast and Inuyasha swore they lingered, but he couldn't tell with his dulled senses. He approached the lake quietly not wanting to alert her to his presence just yet. Inuyasha wanted to watch his 'private show' just a little bit longer. His want of her increase ten fold as Kagome brought all her hair to one side exposing the smooth column of her next to his hungry gaze.

Inuyasha desperately wanted to run his fangs over her skin, but his human teeth would have to do. His eyes swept over her body one more time lingering on her back. He coughed gently and Kagome turned around fear lacing her being. She was tensed ready to fight for life until she noticed the familiar red outfit that belonged to Inuyasha.

"You know this isn't safe wench." Inuyasha said his voice void of pleasantries. Kagome gulped and dipped lower into the water.

"Uh…" Kagome trailed hopelessly, a blush staining her cheeks. Then Kagome released what he called her and she frowned.

"Quit calling me wench!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever." Inuyasha said shrugging out of his outer hoary. He walked towards the edge of the water, holding it out in front of him, allowing her a little bit of modesty. Kagome took the hint and walked towards him clutching the cloth to her chest, her skin chilled by the wind.

"Thanks." Inuyasha shrugged walking away and giving his back to her. Kagome walked out of the water and tied his hoary around her body, shielding most of her skin from his view.

"Ok, you can look now." Kagome said scooping up her own clothes, bow and arrows, respectively. Inuyasha watched her movements entranced by her grace in such a meaningless task. They were completely unaware of the presence that was lurking in the shadows.

"Okay wench where have you been hiding." Inuyasha replied gruffly, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Uh…" Kagome looked down finding the ground more interesting.

"Well?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

"There's this cave a little ways over there." Kagome responded sheepishly pointing towards the cliff.

Inuyasha's mouth dropped at her response.

"You've been staying in a cave? What are you, insane!?"

"No! I'll have you know I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself mind you!" Kagome shouted getting in Inuyasha's face.

"Yes being a priestess in the woods is a great idea when there are plenty of youkai who'd love to eat you!" Inuyasha shouted using his height to emphasize his point.

"Ugh! You are absolutely infuriating!" Kagome responded by turning on her heels and marching in the direction of the cave. Inuyasha gaped at her.

'_This wench has no idea with who she's messing with.'_ There was a small grumbled of approval within him as his eyes flickered quickly to gold.

"Ahh! Get off you stinking toad!" Inuyasha shouted tugging at the tongue that was wrapped securely around his forearm.

Kagome turned around to see a toad the size of wild boar. She was frozen with fear and as a result dropped everything in her arms. The toad was green and brown with large warts on its back. Kagome then took notice of Inuyasha who was being held down by the tongue. By the looks of it the toad looked ready to swallow Inuyasha.

"Don't just stand there you moron!" Inuyasha shouted as the toad began to swallow him. "Do something! Or you're next!" Inuyasha continued to struggle and fear gripped him as he realized he was definitely about to be made dinner for this oversized pond scum.

Kagome grabbed her bow and arrow from the ground and notched an arrow. She was too slow for the toad's tongue that impaled her side. As the tongue retracted Kagome saw a small pink glow fly out as well.

"Well you had it after all." The toad murmured in deep raspy voice.

"What?" Kagome gasped out through breaths as she was kneeling on the ground.

"The jewel fool, but it's mine now."

Kagome didn't know what it was talking about but all she knew was that it ate Inuyasha and she wasn't going to stand for that. So Kagome notched an arrow from the ground. Her side was bleeding and her legs were to weak to hold her up. She narrowed her eyes as the toad began to slither its tongue towards the jewel.

"Hit the mark." Kagome whispered as a pink glow surrounded her and her arrow whistled through the air, hitting the toad between the eyes. It didn't take long before the toad began to disintegrate into thin air leaving nothing behind but an unconscious Inuyasha on the ground.

Kagome slouched forward as she stared at his body. He wasn't moving. Then Kagome began to move, slowly raising her body she limped towards his body.

"Inu…yasha." Kagome rasped out weakly as she approached his body. Inuyasha was laying face up his body unmoving to her eyes. Kagome felt the tears roll down her face as her eyes closed. Her body finally succumbed to the energy use and her injury as she collapsed on top of Inuyasha as he began to stir.

* * *

I know I'm totally evil. I make you wait a month and I write a cliffy. Please don't stone me! Just read and review ya'll I'll promise the next chapter is exactly what you want. ***wriggles eyebrows***


	7. Staking His Claim

**In Need of a Mate**

* * *

AN: Hey guys so I've decided to write that lemon after what 6 chapters. I really hope you guys enjoy it. I promise there will be more and more and more. I'm so happy I'm finally better after almost a week of being sick. I finally felt up to finishing this chapter. Okay I'm rambling now so I'm just gonna shut up now and let you read.

_Inuyasha's blood takes over him every spring, every mating season. Only the strongest priestesses and priests are rounded up to place a barrier around him and Kagome is one of them. However, she does more than subdue his demon blood._

* * *

**Chapter 7- Staking His Claim **

* * *

Inuyasha felt jolted. His head was spinning and his skin felt tingly. He began to blink away the fog that was clouding over his consciousness and noticed he couldn't move. There was a dead weight across his left side and hip.

'_Why do I have rocks on me?'_ Inuyasha thought perplexed. He wiggled his fingers and noticed the feeling flood back into his body as well as pain registering. His left hand that was beneath the 'rock' told Inuyasha that whatever was on top of him was no rock. Inuyasha finally summoned enough strength and pushing his body up he realized that Kagome was passed out on top of him.

"Kagome." He whispered out confusion and fear gripping him all at once. He looked around and after seeing her arrows and bow on the ground he concluded that she saved his life.

'_So what the hell happened?'_ Inuyasha threaded his fingers through her hair, stopping to caress her face. Then he noticed it, the darker spot on his haori. The fire rat had yet to completely mend itself but he saw the blood nonetheless.

"Shit!" Inuyasha said rolling her body over so she was completely faced up. Kagome felt completely boneless to him if it wasn't for the fact he could see the faint movement of her chest he would've thought her dead. Inuyasha moved her body to the ground and after a few failed attempts he was finally upright.

Inuyasha swayed precariously on his feet. He stretched his limbs and began walking towards Kagome's bow when he noticed the faint pink glow. Completely detoured from his previous destination Inuyasha walked towards it. He stooped low and picked it up.

"It's a jewel. What the hell?" He held it between his fingers. "Small. But why's it glowing?" Inuyasha shrugged, the jewel not holding too much interest at the moment. He turned and walked back towards Kagome's bow and arrows picking them up along with her clothes. Inuyasha walked towards the still body of Kagome and contemplated his problem.

"Now how am I going to do this?"

A few minutes later Inuyasha had Kagome draped bridal-style in his arms with her head resting against his chest. Her quiver and bow on his shoulder and her clothes resting in her lap.

"Now where have you been hiding?" Inuyasha scanned the surrounding trees and spotted a pathway. Walking carefully not to drop his precious cargo Inuyasha began making his way. It didn't take long for him to spot an opening in the side of cliff, with a protective barrier that shimmered gently in the dull starlight and the lightening sky. Inuyasha walked carefully up the cliff his skin still prickling with discomfort.

When he finally reached the opening of the cave he could see obvious signs of her residence. He spotted the now dying fire and the animal pelts. He could see small rations of food saved on leaves. Inuyasha was impressed. He smiled sadly down at Kagome, who was still passed out in his arms. He took a hesitant step towards the barrier.

"Well here goes nothing." He mumbled to no one but himself. He stepped safely through the barrier completely oblivious to a new threat.

Inuyasha laid Kagome gently on the pelts he noticed, arranging her as comfortably as possible. He looked around and he saw a dug out bark that had some water left in it. Inuyasha sifted through a few more things before he found a piece of cloth. Carrying the water and cloth back towards Kagome he set them down and kneeled beside her still body. Inuyasha opened his haori that was wrapped around her. His face flushed a soft pink and his penis reminded him that Kagome was attractive and indeed naked. He began cleaning her wound as nonchalantly as possible.

As Inuyasha worked he was completely oblivious to the now lightening sky that was turning orange. He cleaned her wound that was thankfully not as large as he expected. Inuyasha managed to find another clean cloth that allowed him to at least cover Kagome's wound. When Inuyasha finished Kagome was still resting. However he noticed her breathing was becoming more regular and she didn't seem so pale anymore and maybe it was due to dawn.

'_Dawn…'_ Inuyasha's body froze at this thought. He turned slowly around to see the sun creeping its way slowly up. His body pulsed as he felt his youkai blood flood his veins.

Fear gripped Inuyasha as he fought uselessly against his transformation. As his youkai returned the jewel, which was pressed against Inuyasha's skin began to glow a hot pink. His hair bled sliver, his fingernails lengthened to talons, his fangs lengthened as well. Inuyasha let out a roar as his blood came back stronger than before, darkness completely consuming his conscious mind.

"**Mate."**He growled out as he turned back towards Kagome's body, his crimson eyes landing on her prone form; his turquoise irises watching her body carefully. Inuyasha felt a wave of anger flood him as he eyed her wound. Crawling over to her body he moved the cloth and replaced it with his tongue. Inuyasha began licking he wound clean and before long he could smell Kagome's scent change. He looked up at her face and smirked.

"**Mine."** He murmured giving her wound one last lick as she finally began to stir.

* * *

Kagome felt like she hadn't slept for weeks. Her body protested even the very thought of moving but she felt something almost tickling her skin and it was irritating. Kagome thought about swatting whatever it was but her body was slow to respond. She let out a groan as her body stirred slightly on the hard ground. Kagome was becoming more aware of whatever was against her skin, and it felt wet and warm. It was also was invoking other reactions from her body.

Kagome's body gave an impressive twitch at the sensation that was flooding her nerve endings. Her eyes fluttered opening quickly and were cloudy with sleep. When Kagome's vision finally cleared and she propped herself up on her elbows she was able to see what was torturing her relentlessly. Kagome gasped in amazement and fear as she made eye contact with crimson eyes. Inuyasha smirked at Kagome and leaning forward he licked her face as a purr like sound vibrated through his body.

Inuyasha's eyes drifted closed as he pulled back on his hunches. Kagome scooted slowly backwards as she watched him roll his shoulders and stretch. To say she was apprehensive was an understatement.

'_I'm officially in deep shit.'_ Kagome thought to herself chewing on her lower lip.

Inuyasha didn't seem as crazed to Kagome as everyone said he should be. In fact to her he seem to be running on his most basic instincts. What's mine and what should be mine.

Kagome moved slowly backwards unnoticed to Inuyasha as he watched her carefully. Kagome never broke eye contact until her back hit a rock and she let out a hiss of surprise. Inuyasha snarled at her, moving quickly so he was hovering directly over her lips. Kagome took notice of his longer fangs, this jagged magnate streaks on his face, and his eyes. He looked like an angel from hell. Kagome's heart skipped a beat as he bared his fangs at her. Anger apparent in his body, however Kagome was confused as to why.

Inuyasha pulled her roughly into his lap, not mindful of his claws that left red welts around her wrists. Kagome's fear doubled, as her heart threatened to pound out her chest. Inuyasha seemed to whimper at the scent of her fear and began nuzzling her neck and licking it, trying to quall her fears. Kagome soon let out a whimper of need at Inuyasha's ministrations.

"**Mine."** Inuyasha murmured huskily into her neck, his fangs brushing against her skin. Kagome felt her blood race as her body shook in apprehension. Inuyasha licked up the side of her neck 'til he reached her ear. He grabbed her earlobe with his teeth and gently rolled and licked it. Kagome felt her body heat up and liquid heat pool at her center. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her as his right hand threaded through her hair to hold her head. Kagome let out a gasp as he blew air on the wet skin of her ear her body coming undone at such a simple act. Kagome felt a pulse vibrate within and she now knew without a doubt Inuyasha was the cause.

Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes as her body trembled in his embrace. Inuyasha brought his lips down on Kagome's gently at first before it became more urgent and feral. His fangs nipped her lips and Inuyasha didn't hesitate to lick up the blood. Kagome gasped for breath through her bruised pouty lips. Inuyasha continued his kisses down the column of her throat, and when he reached the opening of her miko garbs he didn't bother to untie but instead cut through with his nails. Kagome gasped at his brazenness but Inuyasha kept going. He lowered his head to the valley between her breasts and gave it a lick. Smoothing over her skin with his wet tongue, he trailed it over to her right nipple encasing it in his mouth. Kagome let out a wanton moan as she arched her body into his touch. Inuyasha steadied her body. He used his free hand to cup her left breast, squeezing and rolling it around in his hand. His finger began to tease the nipple and he pinched it in time with his nibbling of the other. Kagome felt her center dampen considerably as tears clouded her vision.

Kagome had found heaven.

Inuyasha released her nipple from his mouth as he shed the remainder of her clothing quickly. Kagome was bare in his arms and she shivered from the cool air of the cave. Kagome slipped her hands inside his haori until she found skin. Inuyasha hissed at her and Kagome pulled her hands back as if she had been burned. He wasted no time in shedding his own clothing and no sooner after Kagome found herself on her back with a growling Inuyasha over her. Kagome was lost to what to do and in her confusion bared her neck to Inuyasha giving him her submission. Inuyasha nuzzled her neck licking at it and her continued down to the slope of her breast licking and sucking the flesh 'til it was red. He slipped his hand between her legs and ran a clawed finger between her nether lips sending shudders through her body in response. He rubbed her nub and Kagome arched into his touch. Inuyasha gazed at her through his red eyes watching her writhe beneath him.

Kagome felt Inuyasha grab her legs and hook them over his arms. She felt him lick her cheek almost like a puppy would in apology.

'_Apology for what?'_ Kagome questioned silently to herself as she felt him at her entrance. Inuyasha snapped his hips forward in one smooth movement and Kagome understood why he had licked her cheek.

Kagome was felt winded by the pain. The tears that had prickled her eyes had begun to fall and Inuyasha sensing her distress began to lick them away. He whimpered and Kagome felt bad that Inuyasha was becoming distressed by her pain.

'_Only I would feel bad that he feels bad.'_

Kagome watched as his ears twitched quickly and giving into her basic need to touch them she grabbed the base of them firmly and rubbed. Inuyasha growled as he gripped her body. Kagome winced as he moved against her, having not yet grown accustomed to his size yet. Inuyasha began to nuzzle her neck and before long Kagome felt relaxed as she took deep breaths. Inuyasha thrust once hard and deep and Kagome let out a gasp of pleasure. She could still feel pain but it was washed over by large amounts of pleasure.

It took Kagome mere minutes before she became undone by the pleasure Inuyasha was inflicting on her core. Inuyasha smirked at Kagome through crimson eyes as she mewled in ecstasy. Kagome opened her as, not realizing she had closed them to gaze at Inuyasha who growled approvingly as he thrust into her. Kagome felt her body tingling all over and felt pleasure in parts of body she didn't know existed. Inuyasha gripped her waist bringing her body closer to each thrust he gave her. Kagome gasped in surprise as he raised her body so she straddled his waist, Inuyasha lowered her body roughly against his. She felt him brush something inside her that set off a wave of pleasure that had her body tensing. Kagome was beside herself with the pleasure she felt. It was searing hot blinding white wave after wave of pleasure that boarded on pain.

Kagome gripped Inuyasha's shoulders as she threw her head back as a powerful orgasm swept through her. Inuyasha growled against her neck. He licked her skin and baring his fangs he sunk his teeth into her neck, increasing Kagome's pleasure as she screamed. Inuyasha grunted into her wound as his body released his seed into her waiting womb, milking him for all he had. He pulled his teeth from her neck and begun licking it causing Kagome to shudder form the aftershocks of pleasure that were sweeping through her. Kagome whimpered from the tension leaving her body completely lax. Inuyasha leaned forward, bringing Kagome and him back onto the ground. He nuzzled her breast and despite how boneless Kagome felt she giggled. Inuyasha growled and gave her breast a lick before lying still. Kagome brushed her fingers through his bangs only to find his eyes closed and his breathing completely regular. Kagome had no trouble joining him in sleep.


	8. Marked

**In Need of a Mate**

* * *

AN: Hey! I know its been forever! I wanted to write but I got sick with a viral infection, I dislocated my shoulder, have possible nerve damage in my dominant arm. It's been a rough month and a half for me. Well I hope you enjoy this there is a lemon. (ooo smutt back to back!) Anyways I have more to write this story has only begun!

_Inuyasha's blood takes over him every spring, every mating season. Only the strongest priestesses and priests are rounded up to place a barrier around him and Kagome is one of them. However, she does more than subdue his demon blood._

* * *

**Chapter 8- Marked**

* * *

Kagome felt like crap. Her body was filtering in how sensitive she was and Kagome was more than happy not to move. The only problem was that something kept licking her neck and causing unchecked amounts of pleasure to flow through her body. This thing that Kagome had yet to identify because her eyes were still closed was relentless. Kagome's eyes shot open and her mouth let out a groan as said thing enclosed her ear in a warm and wet place. Kagome felt her center dampen as she felt the slightest degree a pain from…teeth? Her brain quickly deduced before going blank. Once again Kagome found she had to peel her eyes open. When the fogginess of the pleasure cleared, not that it stopped, Kagome saw twin pairs of silver ears swivel towards her.

"Inu." Kagome breathlessly managed out before the head pulled away to look at her. Kagome made eye contact with crimson eyes that held a mischievous glint in them.

Inuyasha let out a growl that made Kagome's skin crawl, in a pleasured filled way that caused her to close her eyes. Nevertheless Kagome eyed him a little warily, waiting to see what he would do and wondering why he was still in his youkai form. She scooted backwards a fraction and before she knew it Inuyasha had pulled her back if not closer to him than she was before.

"Inuyasha." Kagome called his name, saying everything in one word. Inuyasha never broke eye contact with her; in fact he held it more intensely.

'_What am I going to do? He still isn't normal, though I have no idea what normal is for him.'_

Inuyasha scented her rising anxiety and growled in response. Coming back closer to her face her gave her mark a lick causing Kagome to loll her head back. As a result her back and breast arched forward and her legs which had been closed together at the knees, opened slightly. Inuyasha gave her an appreciative once over before licking and nipping his way down her front. His lips ghosted over a nipple and Kagome let out a ragged moan of need. Inuyasha enclosed her nipple with his mouth sucking as if his life depended on it. He growled as her scent spiked deliciously and she gripped his hair.

Kagome's fingers nimbly found the base of his ears. His ears flicked away at first but Kagome began to rub in reciprocity for his actions. Inuyasha purred into her chest causing Kagome to let out a broken version of his name. He quickly switched breast, the second one seemingly more sensitive and Kagome came undone in mere seconds. Her orgasm causing her to clench his hair in a tight grip. Inuyasha pulled away to look at his miko turned mate with a smirk. Kagome looked at the glistening fang with apprehension. He kissed her roughly yet passionately, his fangs nipping her bottom lip. Inuyasha licked away the little trinkets of blood and trailed his lips down her neck before licking and biting at it.

"Inu…yasha. Please." What Kagome was begging for she wasn't quite sure. All she knew was that she needed relief and she needed it now.

Inuyasha smiled wickedly into her shoulder as he pulled her legs around his waist. His hands trailed up her thighs and stopped at her waist. He gripped her as gently as possible before nuzzling her neck as he pushed himself into her. Kagome let out a gasp as her mouth hung in an 'o' shape for a few seconds. Inuyasha suckled her mark and Kagome dug her nails into his back in response. His strokes were slow and passionate so unlike the night before. Kagome felt him stop as he rested deeply inside her. He wiggled his hips as he grinded into her core and Kagome moaned.

"Move. Please. Inu." Kagome quietly begged. She arched her chest into his. Their nipples making brief contact causing Inuyasha to retract and slam his hips into her _hard_.

Kagome gasped at the sheer difference in pleasure. Unfortunately Inuyasha had stopped moving again after that thrust. He had yet to move his head from the crook of her neck and continued to lick her mark creating intense pleasure through her body. Kagome had no reservation in begging Inuyasha, if it would get him to move she'd do it. She heard him growl and felt as he snapped his hips forward one, two, three times before stopping again. Kagome whined at the loss of movement yet again and decided she had enough of this subdued youkai.

Brazenly she pushed herself up and enclosed her mouth around his ear. She licked the inside of said appendage before laving it with her moist mouth causing it to flicker. Kagome felt Inuyasha's grip on her waist tighten considerably before she felt the hard thrusts that turned into a steady temp. Kagome moaned in absolute ecstasy as Inuyasha nipped her skin and caused wave after wave of pleasure.

"Inu." Kagome managed out as her orgasm swept through her, causing her to tighten her hold on him. Inuyasha never let up in his pace in fact he kept going, pushing through her rippling walls that tried to milk him for his seed. He let out a feral growl as Kagome clutched onto him for dear life. Inuyasha quickly repositioned Kagome's legs, bringing one up to rest on his shoulder as he gripped her thigh and waist. He encased her in his hands and thus brought her body closer to every thrust. It didn't take long before Kagome felt another orgasm hit her body as a flood of heat left her leaving her feeling slightly cooler.

"**Mine."** Inuyasha whispered hungrily into her ear as he pounded into her core. Kagome arched up into his touch as she made eye contact with his blazing red eyes. She let out a shriek of surprise when she felt his thumb brushing against her clit, causing jolts of pleasure to shoot through her like a bolt of electricity. Inuyasha wasn't deterred by your mewls of pleasure and her rippling walls. He growled huskily into her ear as he let his orgasm sweep through him. Inuyasha held Kagome tightly to him as she came into her, lathering her womb with his hot seed. She opened her eyes in response to the feeling, blushing hotly up at her hanyou turned youkai.

"**Mate."** He grunted out before thrusting back into Kagome's heat, still hard as ever.

'_How is this possible?'_ Kagome's mind mused in denial at the pleasure Inuyasha was still inflicting on her body.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome with his crimson eyes and could see the utter shock on her face. He thrust heavily into her as he smirked.

"**You're mine."** He voiced as his hand travelled up her body coming to fist her hair pulling her head back, bearing her neck to his hungry gaze. He kept trusting up into her core as he laved at her neck, his fangs grazing her pulse. Kagome let out a shriek of pleasure as her body convulsed around his.

"Please. Inu. I can't-" Kagome begged shamelessly, pleading with him to give her a break.

'_No. You're mine to have, to hold, to _fuck._ For a long time.'_ His mind said caressing hers in a powerful feeling of pleasure. Kagome was surprised she could hear his voice in her head.

'_Yes my sweet I can hear your thoughts too.'_ Inuyasha growled as the he pounded into her core. His muscles were flexing and bunching pushing Kagome way past her limit.

Inuyasha gripped her thighs as he pulled out of her with a pop. Their mixed essences glistened his mushroomed head. Kagome found herself staring at the appendage that gave her an infinite amount of pleasure. Inuyasha let out a deep rumble that reminded Kagome of a chuckle. But much darker. She made eye contact as her face turned red. Inuyasha slid his hands up to her waist lifting her and turning her around so that her back met his chest. Kagome let out an eep of surprise when she felt his length slide between her legs, her damp core making contact with him. She felt her body heat up at the provocative and salacious thoughts that suddenly plagued her mind. Her core throbbing with need.

'_Ready Mate?'_ Inuyasha's voice filled her mind and body with copious amounts of need, pleasure, and want. Kagome shivered as she felt his thumbs brush over her hips, and she moaned as she felt the engrossed tip at her entrance.

Inuyasha was way past self-control. So lost in the haze of pleasure and youkai he did not take notice of his red stained claws. He snapped his hips forward cushioning himself against her plump round ass. Kagome mewled at the sheer force of the thrust. Her knees scraping against the harder edges of the ground. Inuyasha draped himself over her back as he began to short stroke her core. Kagome gasped at the pleasure that shot through her as she felt him clamp his teeth on her mark, pinning her to him. Kagome hardly took notice of the blood that dripped from her shoulder or the fact there was a building presence of youkai and reiki approaching their abode.

Inuyasha growled huskily into her neck sending shivers down Kagome's body. She mewled as she felt her orgasm hit her and her walls grip Inuyasha. Inuyasha felt his impending orgasm. His sac tightening with each thrust her gave her body, pounding her body into euphoric oblivion. Inuyasha felt his muscle bunch at his release that was approaching. He was closer with every thrust, one— his ear swiveled towards the cave entrance two—his teeth dug in deeper causing more blood to flow, three—he pulled out just as a staff flew by his head imbedding itself into the wall of the cave.

Inuyasha heard Kagome give a cry at his sudden movements. The scent of her blood suddenly crawled into his senses and he gave a cry of fury at the thought of his injured mate.

Kagome felt weak as she collapsed on the floor. Her muscles were shaking and she could feel and smell the blood flowing down her neck.

'_I'm going to die.'_ Kagome thought with rising panic. She could sense Inuyasha's intense anger as she looked towards him. Her was mind racing with fear, trying to get his attention that was directed at their intruders.

Inuyasha eyed the new comers with intense crimson eyes that held his wicked desires. A monk, taijiya, and dai-youkai. His barely registered that the dai-youkai carried his scent. They were all a threat to him and his mate in Inuyasha's mind.

Sango and Miroku stood there with shock etched on their faces. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes a fraction at the glare he was receiving from his brother.

"Kagome!" Sango cried eying the prone form of her friend lying in a heap on the cave floor. She pushed forward trying to break past Miroku and Sesshomaru, who stood in front. Sesshomaru's eyes widened at the snarl that left Inuyasha's throat grabbing Sango's arm before she broke the barrier.

"If you wish Kagome to live I suggest you stay put." Sesshomaru said never breaking eye contact with Inuyasha. "Brother, perform the blood ceremony if you wish your mate to live through the night."

Inuyasha growled at the dai-youkai. _'How dare he refer to my mate?'_ His knuckles cracking as he flexed his sharpened claws in warning. Sesshomaru, stepped in front of his ningen companions. Ready for anything his foolish brother decided to do.

'_I'm going to die!'_ She shouted in her mind, the tears beginning to slide down her face. _'I know you can hear me!'_

Inuyasha's youkai stopped in movement to look back at his mate. He crawled back to her body scooping her in his arms. His nose crinkled at the overwhelming scent of blood and fear that she gave off. He let out a whine as he looked at her wound.

"**Mate."** Inuyasha whispered hoarsely. He brought his wrist to this mouth tearing open his flesh. Inuyasha moved Kagome's head closer to his wound trying to get her to drink his blood.

"I can't drink your blood." Kagome murmured weakly, her vision becoming blurry with each passing second.

'_You have to.'_ His mind whispered against hers. His mind was too dark to utter words. Inuyasha raised his wrist closer to her lips and Kagome latched on despite herself. Her need to live overpowering her instincts. She began drinking, finding that his blood tasted sweet and rich. Tasted of something dark and animalistic, like him.

Kagome pulled away blinking slowly at him as she watched his eyes flicker quickly between red and gold. That was the last thing she saw before darkness consumed her.

* * *

Uh well this is awkward….how much do you guys hate me? You wait almost two months and I write a cliffhanger, but in my defense- I actually don't have one…so just read and review, much appreciated, chapter 9 is close behind and stuff.


	9. Awaken the Jewel

**In Need of a Mate**

* * *

AN: It's been FOREVER * echo * School has practically stolen the life out of me. Thank God for Spring Break! * says a prayer of thanks * You should hopefully see more of me. My transfer applications are almost in and my History major and first degree is almost done. * throws party *

Thanks for all the love (and death threats if I didn't finish .-.) guys! I really appreciate it, every time I got a review I smiled and now its time to reward you! Don't worry this story won't go unfinished at all.

_Inuyasha's blood takes over him every spring, every mating season. Only the strongest priestesses and priests are rounded up to place a barrier around him and Kagome is one of them. However, she does more than subdue his demon blood._

* * *

**Chapter 9- Awaken The Jewel**

* * *

Inuyasha sat quietly on a tree branch trying to take in the sounds of the morning. The wind was blowing gently at his clothes and hair. He closed his eyes trying to clear his mind. It's been a full week since his last transformation, something he was thankful for. Also a full week since he somehow managed to successfully mark his mate. Kagome.

'_Ready Mate?' Inuyasha's voice filled her mind and body with copious amounts of need, pleasure, and want. Kagome shivered as she felt his thumbs brush over her hips, and she moaned as she felt the engrossed tip at her entrance. _

_Inuyasha was way past self-control. So lost in the haze of pleasure and youkai he did not take notice of his red stained claws. He snapped his hips forward cushioning himself against her plump round ass. Kagome mewled at the sheer force of the thrust. Her knees scraping against the uneven edges of the ground. Inuyasha draped himself over her back as he began to short stroke her core. Kagome gasped at the pleasure that shot through her as she felt him clamp his teeth on her mark, pinning her to him. Kagome hardly took notice of the blood that dripped from her shoulder or the fact there was a building presence of youkai and reiki approaching their abode._

_Inuyasha growled huskily into her neck sending shivers down Kagome's body. She mewled as she felt her orgasm hit her and her walls grip Inuyasha. Inuyasha felt his impending orgasm. His sac tightening with each thrust her gave her body, pounding her body into euphoric oblivion. Inuyasha felt his muscle bunch at his release that was approaching. He was closer with every thrust, one— his ear swiveled towards the cave entrance two—his teeth dug in deeper causing more blood to flow, three—he pulled out just as a staff flew by his head imbedding itself into the wall of the cave. _

_Kagome_

Inuyasha frowned at his thought. _She's been out of it since we got out that cave. Fuck._ Inuyasha gritted his teeth and clenched his jaw. His claws dug into his palms as he tightened his fists. His aura darkened as he thought about what almost happened.

'_I'm going to die!' She shouted in her mind, the tears beginning to slide down her face. 'I know you can hear me!' _

_Inuyasha's youkai stopped in movement to look back at his mate. He crawled back to her body scooping her in his arms. His nose crinkled at the overwhelming scent of blood and fear that she gave off. He let out a whine as he looked at her wound. _

"_**Mate."**__ Inuyasha whispered hoarsely. He brought his wrist to this mouth tearing open his flesh. Inuyasha moved Kagome's head closer to his wound trying to get her to drink his blood._

"_I can't drink your blood." Kagome murmured weakly, her vision becoming blurry with each passing second. _

'_You have to.' His mind whispered against hers. His mind was too dark to utter words. Inuyasha raised his wrist closer to her lips and Kagome latched on despite herself. Her need to live overpowering her instincts. She began drinking, finding that his blood tasted sweet and rich. Tasted of something dark and animalistic, like him. _

"My first mate and I nearly kill her. Great. This is why no one likes hanyous." He grumbled to himself adjusting his position on the branch.

"I was under the impression no one liked hanyous simply because they are half-breeds." Came a voice from below, cold and calculating with a hint of sympathy.

Inuyasha ignored his brother.

"This Sesshomaru does not understand why you sulk in that tree while your mate has yet to wake."

"Well I bet you didn't kill Rin when you marked her." Inuyasha mumbled.

"No." Came the simple answer.

"It's cause you're not a filthy half-breed." Inuyasha said the last part more to himself; nevertheless his brother caught all the words. In a flash Sesshomaru was on the branch with Inuyasha.

"It is no matter that you are a half-breed Inuyasha, our father's blood runs through your veins. You're in a class all your own."

Inuyasha scoffed at his brother's words.

"Who hit you in the head fluffy?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha's words. Inuyasha turned his head only to see his brother's eyes before Inuyasha found himself face down in the dirt. Sesshomaru's hand was wrapped tightly around his neck as he crouched down next to Inuyasha's prone form.

"This Sesshomaru does not find himself enamored at the name fluffy." Inuyasha's response was made unintelligible because of the position Sesshomaru restrained him in.

"Speak hanyou." Sesshomaru said releasing his hold.

"I can only imagine what you do to Rin when she calls you fluffy." Inuyasha smirked as his brother's face flushed. "It's okay I won't tell anyone." Inuyasha began walking away from his brother towards the castle.

_I'm dangerous transformed and helpless when I'm human. Kami cut me some slack. _

Inuyasha was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't question it when he ended up outside the room that Kagome's scent wafted room. Squaring his shoulders he slid the door open and stepped inside. He noticed a glow surrounding her, reminding her of the jewel he found next to her body only a week ago.

_Shit_. Inuyasha grumbled as he ran his hand through his hair. _I have no idea what to say to this wench. To think I actually successfully mated her without killing her. _

Inuyasha moved closer as he sat down crossed legged next to her prone form.

_Okay wench let's see how long it takes for you to actually wake. _

* * *

Miroku and Sango had returned to the castle with Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and a passed out Kagome. Unfortunately Kagome had yet to wake and Inuyasha was still sulking somewhere in the forest. Sango being too hesitant to ask neither of the Western Lords or Ladies of the house about Inuyasha, and since her only friend was passed out, she settle for the next best thing, Miroku. They had been sitting outside in the koi garden for a few minutes when Sango decided to break the increasing silence.

"Miroku."

"Yes Sango."

Do you think Kagome will be okay?

"From my understanding she should be, as for Inuyasha. I'm not sure. He seems more sullen then usually."

Sango stared at Miroku as they both held the comfortable silence between them.

They had been sitting on the asses when Kagome left, and when Inuyasha left they worried. No one seemed to share their concerns until Sesshomaru had sensed Inuyasha's youkai near the mountains. Sango still couldn't believe what they saw when they found Inuyasha and Kagome _together_. Sango wondered what could possibly cause a youkai to mate a miko.

"Miroku." Sango said gently. "How long have you been here?" She asked looking down at her hands.

"I've been here for about 3 summers. Sango what's wrong?" Miroku asked concerned at the sudden turn of their conversation.

"It's just." Sango swallowed the lump that was growing in her throat. "I miss you." She said looking into his violet eyes.

"It's been so long since we were together and I got to see you." Miroku's eyes twinkled and Sango flushed a deep red at her response.

"My dearest Sango, we will be together soon." Miroku smiled reassuringly and Sango returned it ten fold. They're hands remaining in their laps but their eyes conveyed all the love they had for each other.

"Why would Inuyasha mate Kagome?" Sango asked finally getting to the hard question. She stared long and hard into Miroku's eyes when he finally sighed.

"If what I know is correct, I think it's because of Kikyo." Miroku moved from his position on the ground standing to look around them, to look for prying ears.

"Who is Kikyo?" Sango looked at Miroku, puzzlement filling her eyes.

"Someone I wish Inuyasha never met."

* * *

Inuyasha's eye flicked as sounds started to fill his ears.

'_When did I fall asleep?'_ He thought as he opened one eye, glancing at his surroundings. He let out a yawn as he stretched baring his fangs in the process. His back was against the wall as sleeping next to the barrier Kagome was producing in her sleep was not a wise idea.

Inuyasha jerked up slightly when he realized it was the middle of the day and he wasn't lost to his youkai. In fact he was still his regular old hanyou self. Inuyasha ran a clawed hand through his mane, his ears flicking in relief until he actually took notice that Kagome was still asleep.

"I keep thinking this is all a dream." He looked at his claws. "No going back now. She's marked and I'm a hanyou." _'But for how much longer?'_

Inuyasha moved closer to Kagome's prone form. He watched as her chest rose and fell in a steady tempo. Her eyes kept fluttering and she seemed to be waking up.

"C'mon wench wake, we have to deal with your mating mark." He said more to himself as he watched her body stir and the barrier fade.

Kagome felt like someone dragged and dropped her 100 feet. Her muscles hurt in places she didn't even think possible. She could feel a draft of cold air that she hadn't noticed before. Kagome let out a groan as she rolled her body on her left side pushing herself up into an upright position. She glanced around her before taking notice of Inuyasha who was staring at her with a look she couldn't identify.

"You're okay." Kagome stated as she smiled warmly at him. Inuyasha's jaw went completely slack. He gaped at her as she continued to smile at him.

"Kami, are you nuts wench?" Inuyasha mumbled more to himself than her, as her smile faded. Inuyasha looked back at Kagome and noticed her crestfallen expression. She looked more on the brink of tears than anything at the moment.

"Do you have any idea what I could've done to you?!" Inuyasha shouted, his anger suddenly rising, with himself. Kagome looked at him with big brown watery eyes that reduced his anger a couple notches. Inuyasha let out a deep sigh of frustration.

"Do you remember what happened?" He wished so many things were different. That he didn't almost kill his mate, even if he hardly knew her. Inuyasha scoffed at his own thoughts.

'_She's my mate and a miko. Not to mention she looks like her. Shit.'_

"I do." Kagome squeaked out, her voice tight from her tears.

"Shit. I'm sorry. Don't cry, okay. I understand if you don't want to be mated to me." Inuyasha frowned as these words left his mouth. Kagome looked at him confused.

"I thought you wouldn't want to be mated to me." Kagome said quietly burying her head into her hands. "Being a priestess and all." She mumbled quietly to herself.

"You're absolutely crazy you know that wench." Inuyasha responded. Kagome pulled her hands away to look at him, secretly admiring his eyes.

"This is an absolute shit fest." Inuyasha's ear twitched in response to the sigh that left Kagome's mouth. Kagome turned her head away from him, her eyes catching the clothes she was dressed in.

'_Definitely not my miko robes.'_

"Look," Kagome looked up at Inuyasha as he got her attention, hanging onto his every word. "This isn't great, but I didn't exactly finish. We have to finish…bonding."

Kagome gasped as she realized what he was saying. Her eyes searching his frantically for the truth in what he was saying.

"How do we finish then?" Kagome asked her face turning crimson. Her mind quickly flashed back to that night and both occupants of the room became aware of Kagome's sudden arousal.

Inuyasha took a deep breath as Kagome's face turned redder from the images that passed through her mind.

'_What the fuck is this wench thinking about? Is she trying to kill me with her scent.'_ Inuyasha felt the hold on his youkai wane a little. It was still spring after all.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at Kagome. While she was looking elsewhere he assessed her completely.

'_This girl has to be a few fucking sheep short of a full fucking herd, there's no other explanation for this shit.'_

Inuyasha felt his youkai claw at the surface of his consciousness. His marking having been interrupted left his youkai excitable. Unstable.

"You're fucking crazy." He said quietly. Kagome's eyes narrowed.

"What?" She sneered, her quiet disposition evaporating.

"I said you're fucking crazy. You're a miko! We CAN'T be mated!" Inuyasha shouted slamming his hands on the wooden floor, leaving dents.

"Well guess what ass face we are! I came to help! So I'm helping!" Kagome shouted, her face flushing.

"So you thought you'd just show up and mate the youkai crazed hanyou!" Inuyasha shouted back.

"No! But I did!"

"Bitch." Inuyasha sneered his temper getting the best of him.

"Asshole." Kagome said glaring at him. Her anger causing her aura to darken in color and effect the jewel that had ben hung around her neck.

"Ouch!" Kagome gasped, as the jewel burned her skin. "What is this?" She asked rolling the jewel around in her palm.

"Hell if I know, it came out of your body. You should know!" Inuyasha responded his arms seeking refuge back into his sleeves.

Kagome stared at the jewel. _'Why is it so dark?'_ Kagome concentrated on happy thoughts, and for some reason as her mind travelled back to that night the jewel began to glow bright pink. As her thoughts cooled so did the intensity of the jewel's color.

"How are you doing that?" Inuyasha asked, genuinely intrigued.

"I don't know." Kagome said rolling the jewel around once more.

From the corner of the room came a voice that had gone unnoticed by Kagome or Inuyasha for that matter.

"After all this time, I would have never imagined to see that jewel or _you_ again."


End file.
